A Demons Love
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: When Kagome and the others finds Lelouch and C.C. at the Goshinboku, they quickly finds out that things are bound to get more interesting. Lelouch is searching for his beloved Tia who is a Guardian Miko of the Miko Crystal. But when Naraku finds out about Tia's powers the group has to act quickly. Why is Tia so special and what is this socalled Miko Crystal?
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass **Okay! First fanfic ever and I'm burning with passion! Well not literally but you get the point! This is going to be a crossfanfic and will contain characters from the two anime's Code Geass and Inuyasha. My own character will also make an appearance. Oh... and my grammar sucks! Please bear with me peeps! RE-EDITED!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends

It was a normal day in the Feudal Era. Kagome had just returned from her own time with ointments, bandages and goodies for almost a month. But of course Inuyasha had to make a stupid comment about her forgetting the shrimp-ramen, he favored so much. "WHY IS IT THAT IMPORTANT INUYASHA? IF YOU WANT IT, YOU COULD JUST HAVE TOLD ME!" Kagome shouted, as her eyes almost burned a hole in Inuyasha's face. She was scary… WAY SCARY!

"I can't believe that you would start arguing over such a silly thing…" Shippo sighed, but was rewarded with a solid bonk in the head and then Kagome shouted: "Inuyasha SIT BOY! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha groaned from the huge crater, that the subjugation beads around his neck had caused, and he growled from the dirt: "…Kagome… why you…" "I'M GOING HOME IDIOT! AND IF I CATCH YOU FOLLOWING ME, YOU CAN START RESERVATING A PLACE IN THE NEXT WORLD!" Her threat was empty, but it had the wished effect on Inuyasha who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Then she walked away, but as soon as she was starting to walk against the Bone-Eaters Well she heard Inuyasha, who had just peeled himself of the ground, growl: "Oh just great! The mangy wolf is coming!"

"KAGOME!" They heard someone shout, and not soon after Kouga stood before Kagome and held her hands. "Kouga! Well that is a surprise!" Kagome said, and Kouga smirked when he saw Inuyasha's sour look. "Well I was just passing by, and thought that I should check up on my woman!" Kagome sweat dropped and laughed nervously but then she got an idea and asked: "Kouga could you do me a favor and please escort me to the Bone-Eaters Well? Just in case that a certain _someone_ who was **SIT**ting down right now, shouldn't follow or stalk me back in my own era?"

Inuyasha was once again smashed into the ground, and a whine threatened to escape his lips, but when he heard what Kagome said he snarled: "Keep your hands off of her wolf-boy! There is no way in Hell that I'm leaving you alone with Kagome!" But then he was rewarded with a snort from Kagome and another 'sit boy'. "I would be honored my beloved Kagome!" Kouga said with pride, and held his arm out in front of him and Kagome took it with a smile. The rest of the group just _looked_ at her, Kouga and Inuyasha – who was down in his Inuyasha-shaped crater – and finally Miroku broke the tension.

"Well I guess it will take time before _they_ will make up again… Now what was it I was about to…? Ah yes!" Miroku snuck his 'cursed hand' down to Sango's behind and soon earned a slap on both cheeks. "Disgusting HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she dragged Shippo with her into the forest, to find a place where she could take a bath. "Well then… should we go Kouga?" Kagome asked as she sweat dropped and looked kind of worried for Miroku's wellbeing.

* * *

"Thank you Kouga! That was really kind of you." Kagome said, and Kouga smiled gently before saying: "Nah! It was nothing Ka…" He stopped when his eyes widened and he mumbled: "Blood… I can smell human-blood!" Kagome's eyes grew big, and she said: "Where Kouga? I have to help if I can!" Kouga pointed in the direction of the Goshinbuko, and threw Kagome on his back, before running off. The trees were simply hazy glimpses to Kagome's eyes. _'How can Kouga even keep his head cool, with all those colors flying past him?' _she wondered, as she eyed the black-haired Ookami.

When Kagome and Kouga reached the Sacred Tree, they saw a young man in blood-drenched clothes with light black hair and his purple eyes were almost without life. Beside him sat a green-haired beauty with lazy golden eyes. They were both pale-skinned and didn't look like someone from the local region. The woman was wearing a slim, white bodysuit and matching high heels. The young man also wore a slim, white bodysuit but his shoes were flat. Not soon after Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha joined Kagome and Kouga, and they also just stared until Miroku got a good look at the green-haired woman.

"Aha! That is what I call a real beauty beyond compare. Ahem… My dear lady… Would you consider bearing my child?" Everyone sighed in hopelessness, when the sound of a slap reached their ears. "He will never learn when to quit it…" Inuyasha murmured, but then the young man with the black hair said in a voice as faint as a whisper: "Where… am… I? Who are… you? … Tia? Is she alright?" The young woman stroked his forehead and said: "I don't know where Tia is. But I'm sure she's fine Lelouch." Now everyone was really staring at the two strangers.

"Hey Mutt face! I have to go now, so take good care of my Kagome for me while I'm gone!" Kouga said to break the awkward silence, and then said to Kagome: "Don't worry Kagome… I'll soon come back!" Then he jumped off, and Kagome went over to the two newcomers, who looked pretty tired. "Who are you? Is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome asked, and the green-haired woman gazed at Kagome, with an intense look in her golden eyes, before saying: "I would like to know your names, and then where I can get some medical supplies. My lover is badly hur…" "W….we are _not_ lovers… C.C. is my… comrade…" The man whispered, as he tried to sit up, but hissed in pain when his wounds reopened from the quick motion he made. Kagome smiled and then said: "Well my name is Kagome Higurashi and that is Sango, she's a demon slayer, Miroku, he a monk and quite perverted as you already have experienced, Shippo's a kitsune and that is Inuyasha. He is an inu-hanyou. The guy who just ran off is Kouga and he's a wolf demon."

The woman nodded, and then said: "My name is C.C. and this is Lelouch. Where are we?" Kagome smiled again, and said: "Well you're in Japan… Or rather in Feudal Japan." C.C.'s eyes widened, and she mumbled to herself: "Well… it seems that the Thought Elevator sent us farther back in time, than I expected…" Then Sango came over, and helped C.C. getting Lelouch up on Kirara. C.C. went beside him, and helped him control his balance. "What made Lelouch become so weak? That strike in his chest should have killed him!" Miroku said to C.C., who just nodded and said: "It was necessary for him to be killed, or else his Code would never have activated…"

"His… Code? What is that?" Sango asked, and C.C. started to explain about the Code. "To get a Code you must first be a bearer of Geass. Geass is a power that is individual for each person, but mostly they have something to do with the mind. When you reach a certain level with your Geass, the Contractor who gave you the power can grant you his or hers Code. Then you will become immortal, and then you lose your Geass." "I still don't get it." Inuyasha said, and Kagome groaned in fake despair. "Maybe I should start teaching you manners, and things you may need one day!" She mumbled, so low that only Inuyasha could hear it, and Inuyasha gave her a low growl while he eyed her with a look that clearly said 'keep that up and it'll be worst for yourself' so Kagome kept her mouth shut. _Well things are bound to be more interesting from now on… _Kagome thought as she eyed Lelouch and C.C. with a sad look.

* * *

(THIS CHAPTER IS RE-EDITED!) Well that was the first chapter in this (hopefully long) magnificent fanfic! Please read and review! If there is any questions feel free to PM me about it but here is a bit facts: first: all of this happens AFTER R2 in Code Geass so Lelouch is pretty glazed after his Code got activated. Second: Naraku and Kikyo WILL get involved in this Geass-business somehow… I still have to find a trigger to that. As for the third: There will be a couple of lemons but I'm not _that_ good at writing these damn lemons… Here's the parings:

Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshoumaru/Kagura Lelouch/OC


	2. Chapter 2: A Precious Friend

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass **

FantasyLover: Well… that first chapter went well!

Inuyasha: Are you kidding?! I walk into the forest finding two half-dead freaks! Talk about creepy!

Lelouch: Now I think that I could have made a more elegant debut in this story… Blood everywhere is not good for my image!

FantasyLover: Shut up! I may not own any of you guys but I DO own the damn plot! Now stop interrupting me and let the cameras roll!

Chapter 2: A Precious Friend

* * *

Kaede, Kagome and Sango quickly got Lelouch fixed again but they got a mayor surprise, when he sat up while they were trying to sting the wound in his chest.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lelouch asked, and looked around at the three women who looked like they had seen a ghost. "Is the guy up yet? You better not have drugged him or anything!" Inuyasha shouted, from outside and Kagome went outside to tell them, that Lelouch was okay. Meanwhile Miroku had engaged in a weak conversation with C.C., who looked like she was being bored to death.

"Why do you keep asking me about my life? Obliviously you already have a woman, so why bother asking me?" C.C. yawned, and then stood up before saying: "And besides… I don't have any interest in you… I lost most of my human felling eons ago." Miroku blinked, confused but then heard Sango call for him, Shippo and C.C. to come in.

C.C. went over to Lelouch, and supported him, as soon as she went inside the little hut. "Lelouch are you alright?" she mumbled, and Lelouch nodded before saying: "I don't go down that easily… and with the Code to help me, I think I'm good to go." C.C. rolled her eyes, but then Inuyasha barked: "Now who the hell are you? I don't trust you one bit and your scents are all mixed up and fuzzy. There is no other way to describe it."

Lelouch smirked, and said: "Both C.C. and I are immortal. We are the bearers of Code. There is nothing more to say." Inuyasha narrowed, his eyes and then sighed before saying: "What I meant was: what is your story? How did you end up here? What did you do before getting here?" Lelouch visibly paled, and then said in a harsh voice: "_That_ is NONE of your concern! What happened in my past is not something I am fond of." Lelouch now trebled, with anger and his eyes burned with sorrow, guilt and sadness. A deep sadness flowed into Lelouch's mind. "When I am ready to tell you, I will. But now is NOT the time. I have to go now and C.C. as well." He mumbled, and Kagome gave Inuyasha a smack in the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell Kagome? What did I do?" Inuyasha snarled, and Kagome said: "Because you made him feel cornered Inuyasha! Lelouch is clearly trying to get over something in his past! Don't try to push him!" Inuyasha growled, at Kagome and she sighed before putting a happy face on. "Well Lelouch… I don't think that you OR C.C. will be going anywhere, until you have recuperated!" Inuyasha just stared, at Kagome and soon he and Kagome kept arguing to their hearts content. That was when Lelouch, whispered to Miroku: "Are they always like this?" Miroku nodded and sighed, before they heard Kagome say the final word in that argument: SIT BOY!

Unknowing to the happy friends they were being watched by a shady character. Her ebony locks flowed gently in the light breeze, and a handful of soul collectors gathered around her before she mumbled: "This Code business seems interesting! Naraku would be pleased to know this." With a light laugh Kikyo faded away.

_Inuyasha… You will be mine!_ Kikyo thought, as she made her way to Naraku…

Kagome yawned, when the sunlight attacked her closed eyelids. When she had gotten up, she rubbed her dazed eyes and focused on a single person beside her. It was Lelouch. His eyes looked haunted, as if he had done something unforgivable. "Lelouch…? Why are your eyes so sad? Is it Tia you are thinking about?" Kagome said, as she touched his arm, but when Kagome mentioned Tia's name, Lelouch flinched and said: "How do you know about Tia? No one was supposed, to know about her!" Kagome smiled sadly, and said: "You mentioned her name yesterday, when we found you and C.C. at the Goshinbuko. She is someone important to you wasn't she?"

Lelouch nodded, and started his story:

**flashback**

"_Lelouch I love you so much!" Tia smiled, and said. Her silky, white hair flowed down her back in soft curls. The sun was shining, and Tia was lying on the beach where she got tanner and tanner. Lelouch smiled, and pulled Tia up from her blanket and into his arms. "I promise, to protect you forever Tia! I'll never betray you!" Lelouch mumbled, into Tia's hair and she suddenly said: "Lelouch! I need you, to take me to the Kururugi Shrine! I want to show you something!"_

**end of flashback**

"So what happened next Lelouch?" Kagome asked, and Lelouch sighed before saying: "I betrayed her trust… When we got to the Kururugi Shrine…"

**flashback**

"_I TRUSTED YOU LELOUCH! I THOUGHT, THAT YOU CARED ABOUT THE CRYSTAL! THE MIKO CRYSTAL MUST REMAIN PURE, AND YET YOU LET THE BRITANNIANS TAINT IT BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO BLIND!" Tia screamed, when the Britannian Soldiers tried to hold her down. Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinburg stood in front of her, and covered Lelouch's view. Tia spat at Suzaku's face, and growled: "You bastard Kururugi! You intend to give the purest of all treasures to the Britannians? HOW DARE YOU!"_

**end of flashback**

"Say what?! You betrayed your girlfriend?" Kagome shouted, and almost knocked Lelouch over. "No wonder you don't want to talk about it!" Kagome's voice had woken everyone else up, but as soon as they saw Kagome's furious face Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku crept away from her.

Sango and Kaede smiled nervously, at the frightened Lelouch who was backed up against the wooden wall. "Boy, oh boy! Kagome is mad now!" Shippo said, in fear as he hid on Inuyasha's shoulder. C.C. walked into the hut, and smiled like a cat. "Now what did you do Lelouch? You always seemed to have girl-problems, wherever you went."

"That lowly excuse of a human being not only lied to his girlfriend! He betrayed her!" Kagome shrieked – her face red in anger – and everyone looked at him. "Now that wasn't a wise move mister." Inuyasha snickered, but Lelouch was getting more and more ticked off. "IT WAS NESSESARY!" Lelouch shouted, and his eyes burned with fury.

"Don't think, I didn't regret it! I thought I loved her, but she betrayed me too! She promised herself to me! Tia was everything to me! I sacrificed my life for world peace! I died in front of the whole world as the Demon Emperor! But what does she do when she finds out that I'm still alive because of the Code? She banishes C.C., herself and me here in this place!"

Lelouch breathed again, and looked at everyone in the hut with nothing but sadness in his eyes. "She sent us – no me – back to this time, to make sure that the Miko Crystal never will be found again. EVER!" When Lelouch was done, Kaede whispered: "From where do ye know of the Miko Crystal? That is the most sacred power known to mankind!"

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched, and they all heard a calm voice from outside: "Inuyasha… I have come for the two immortals…" Inuyasha whispered in confusion and disbelief: "Ki-Kikyo?"

* * *

FantasyLover: *smiling nervously* Umm guys… Why are you all so scary?

Inuyasha: We are going to have to reeducate you missy! With force if necessary!

Lelouch: Inuyasha take it easy! I don't want to take care of a body!

Inuyasha: *cracking knuckles* Oh I won't kill her… yet. I haven't used Blades of Blood in a long time.

Kagome: *sneaking up behind Inuyasha* SIT BOY!

FantasyLover: Well… before things gets out of hand… Please read and review before I'm getting serious damaged!


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Code Geass OR Serah's Theme from Final Fantasy XIII**

FantasyLover: INUYASHA GET BACK HERE! DEODORANT IS _NOT _SOMETHING YOU EAT!

Lelouch: I just hope Sango can get Hiraikotsu up behind him to knock him out.

Inuyasha: *from far away* What the HELL!? This is not ice cream! It tastes like shit!

FantasyLover: I told you so… H-hey Inuyasha it's not my fault!

Inuyasha: *runs towards FantasyLover in demon form* I know! But I need some exercise! Also I can _smell _your fear missy!

FantasyLover: *starts to cry fake tears* P-please for-forgive me Inuyasha! I-I'm so so-sorry!

Inuyasha: Huh? *changes back to Hanyou-form* No! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it!

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU! *knocks Inuyasha out*

FantasyLover: That should keep him down for a while! Now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

Inuyasha ran outside, to see Kikyo stand with her back towards him. Her Soul Collectors flowed around her in graceful circles, and souls surrounded her entire body. "Kikyo… Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, and Kikyo sighed lightly irritated.

"I just said it Inuyasha… I have come for the two immortals. Naraku said that, if I give him the two immortals, he'll give me back my humanity. I'll become a real human, and then we can be together forever instead of going to hell!" Kikyo smiled, now and walked towards him but Inuyasha backed away from her.

"Are you disgusted by me Inuyasha? Is that why you are rejecting me?" She asked and Inuyasha said: "Kikyo I care about you… I really do but… I don't want you to be dependant of Naraku! And how can it be, that Naraku found out about Lelouch and C.C. in the first place?" Kikyo began to laugh.

The laughter got everyone in the hut outside, including Lelouch and C.C. who was confused by Kikyo, and everyone just looked at her. "I told Naraku, that two immortals had made their way to this village. He, of course, wanted to absorb them and their immortality."

Inuyasha froze, when he heard Kikyo say that. "You wh-what? You told Naraku about Lelouch and C.C.? Is your humanity that important to you? Or is it just because you can't let go of the past Kikyo?" Kagome asked in disbelief, but Kikyo snorted in annoyance and said: "There is no longer need for you here! Perish!"

Kikyo quickly drew an arrow, and pointed it towards Kagome who was frozen in fear. "Kikyo stop! Don't hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, but Kikyo narrowed her eyes and said in an icy tone: "Do you care more about Kagome than me?" Inuyasha froze again. _'Do I care more about Kagome than Kikyo? I don't know! I don't want Kagome to leave, but I don't want Kikyo to leave either!'_

"Well Inuyasha? Who do you care about the most?" Kikyo hissed, as her gray-brown eyes stared into Kagome's sky-blue. "Kagome… I care about Kagome much more than you, because she and I have a reason to go on! We have to find the Sacred Jewel Shards but you, Kikyo, can't leave this world because of your hatred! I promised to avenge you, and I _will_ do that. But… I don't love you anymore Kikyo. My love for you died the day, you shot me with that arrow. I'm sorry."

Kikyo was in shock! Inuyasha stood right in front of her, and told her that he didn't love her anymore! She screamed in frustration, and released the arrow towards Kagome. "Kagome watch out!" Sango shouted, and jumped towards her best friend, but stopped in wonder when Kagome was pushed into Inuyasha's arms, and her place was taken by Lelouch. The arrow pierced his heart, and he made a gurgling noise in his throat. "Oh my Kami Lelouch! Please say something!" Kagome shouted, as she tore herself away from Inuyasha's arms and shook Lelouch's lifeless body.

C.C. sighed and said: "Don't worry Kagome. He'll wake up within a couple of minutes. I once took a bullet for him and I woke up half an hour later." Kagome and the others, including Kikyo, just stared at C.C. who started to play with her hair and Kikyo shouted: "What?! But I pierced his heart!"

Inuyasha walked over to slap Kikyo, so hard that she fell to the ground, and he whispered in a dangerous, husky voice: "Kikyo… Unless you want to lose your head, get out of my sight! Is that clear?" Kikyo clumsily nodded, and started to float away while she screamed: "Inuyasha you will be mine! Even if I have to drag you with me to Hell, then I'll do it! Kagome is nothing more than my reincarnation! I will have you!"

The rest of the day went quick. Nobody talked about the incident with Kikyo. And as C.C. had said Lelouch recovered from his wound, and walked around like nothing ever happened.

"So when shall we go out in search for your friend Lelouch?" Kagome asked, the same evening and Lelouch tensed before she continued: "Well if you were given a mission, then you better get going, and this Miko Crystal you spoke of is clearly something, that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I'm sure that the others will be happy to help!" Miroku smiled, and said in a _very _innocent voice: "Well this friend of yours Lelouch… is it a female?" Lelouch nodded, and said: "Yeah but I don't see why that is important Miroku…"

"Houshi-sama! I don't think, that you should be accompany us on this trip!" Sango said, in an icy tone that made Miroku gasp in fake surprise. "Dear Miss Sango you don't understand! I was merely concerned about Lelouch's young friend!" Sango narrowed her eyes, and eyed Miroku with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Well don't count me in mister. I ain't got the time" Inuyasha said, as he gazed up at the roof from his place near the door.

"Aw Inuyasha don't be like that! We have to help! If Naraku finds out about the Miko Crystal, then maybe he will try to obtain it!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha's eyes snapped right up. Kagome smiled, gently and said: "I'm not saying that we should help sealing the Crystal away, but that we should help Lelouch and C.C. find their friend." Then C.C. tapped Kagome on the shoulder, and said: "I was never more than an accomplice to the girl. She _still _has to grant me my only wish… which is: Lelouch _all_ for myself!"

"Which won't happen C.C., since she _did_ say yes when I proposed to her." Lelouch stated, and was met by Kagome's furious eyes and a very… dark… aura. "Lelouch… You and I have something to talk about… outside right now!" Lelouch looked like someone, who was going to get castrated without painkillers. "Um Miss Kagome please don't be too hard on him…" Miroku said weakly, but was silenced by a look in Kagome's eyes.

Not long after they heard a lot of shouting and weak responses outside, and they all sweat dropped. When Lelouch and Kagome came inside again, Lelouch looked scared to death and Kagome was fuming. "Errr Kagome-chan you didn't do anything fatal or permanent?" Kagome smiled viciously, and said: "Oh no Sango-chan… I just gave him a piece of my mind." And with that they all went to bed.

**A WEEK LATER**

Lelouch and C.C. had been travelling with Inuyasha and the other for a week now, and had reached a forest just beyond the ocean. "I can't walk another inch!" Kagome moaned, as she dumped down on a nearby rock. "We ain't got the time to relax wench! Now get your ass of tha-..." Inuyasha started, but was silenced by a loud: "SIT BOY!" from Kagome who smiled sweetly, and took the ramen and tea out of her bag, and started to heat some water. "Now who would like chicken-ramen, and who would like beef-ramen?" everyone, except Inuyasha, gathered around Kagome and the food. "Oh that's just fan-fucking-tastic! The wolf is coming!" Inuyasha sighed, from the ground as the scent of Kouga got closer, and closer to their camp.

"Kagome!" they heard Kouga scream, as he jumped up at Inuyasha's back and after that, landed in front of Kagome so her soup splashed all over her shirt. "Jesus Christ Kouga! You scared me half to death! Aw! Now my clothes are ruined! Just great!" she mumbled, and sighed before getting a towel and, a kimono she had bought in the last village they had passed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I just had to make sure that, the Mutt-face hadn't marked you or anything. If you would excuse me…" Kouga lifted away her hair to look at her neck, but smelled nothing else than her own vanilla and cherry scent. Kagome yelped, and backed away from Kouga in disgust.

Inuyasha growled furiously from below Kouga's feet, and mumbled: "That's it! I won't hesitate any longer now! Kouga start finding your tombstone! Wind…!" Kagome sighed, when Inuyasha had jumped at his feet and drawn Tetsusaiga. "Kouga… Right now is not the best time to come and say hi… We're really busy." She said, and started to help Inuyasha up from the ground. "Since when did you start helping me after you've sat me?" Inuyasha growled, and Kagome said: "Since now. Got a problem with it?" she sounded irritated, so Inuyasha let it drop.

Kouga had a pouty mask on to try and sooth Kagome but it didn't work. "Kouga please go. I have to wash my clothes. Maybe I can come by the Wolf Den sometime but no promises okay?" Kagome said, and mentally crossed her fingers for it to work. And work it did! Kouga smiled, as if he'd just got the thing he wished for Christmas and not soon after he disappeared.

"Well one less problem to worry about." Kagome sighed, and took her bathing things before asking Inuyasha if there was any hot springs around. After pointing the direction of the hot spring, and all the girls – plus Shippo – had went with Kagome to get a bath, Inuyasha and Lelouch almost had to bind Miroku to wander off and 'accidently' walk over to the bathing girls.

"So Lelouch… What's it like to be immortal?" Inuyasha asked, and his ears twitched as he heard the girls giggling and splashing 50 meters away or so.

Lelouch blinked in confusion, before his purple eyes began to shine of intelligence. "Well it has its ups and downs. I won't age anymore, but all the people I know will fade and die… It's like with demons or half demons… If they are friends with any human one day they'll watch them fade away. I don't want to lose anyone else. Tia is mortal… She refused to let me grant her Geass… She wants a normal life but I can't see how normal it is to be the Guardian Miko of the Miko Crystal. She is so complex sometimes."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the young immortal, whose eyes were hidden under his bangs. "After all it's my fault she sent us here." He mumbled, as a picture popped up in his mind. It was Tia… she smiled so sweetly and innocent, that no one could ever think of harming her.

_Lelouch… I love you!_

Lelouch's eyes snapped up, when he recalled those words. "Yeah… me too Tia… Me too." Then he stood up, and said: "I'm gonna go down to the beach. I'll be back in a few minutes." Inuyasha nodded, and followed Lelouch with the eyes, before jumping away through the trees. "Hey Inuyasha don't leave me behind!" Miroku shouted, as he tried to wiggle his way out of the rope he had been tied to a nearby tree with. "Inuyasha come back!"

* * *

Inuyasha was jumping through the trees, until he was 10 meters away from the girls or girl since he had seen Sango, C.C. and Shippo on their way back to the camp. Kagome was still soaking in the hot spring, and she was enjoying its warmth to the fullest. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's petite and curvy figure. His eyes followed her beautiful black hair clinging to her back, as she stood up to start drying herself off. Inuyasha blushed, when he locked his eyes on her generous bosom and he felt his demon surface a bit.

Inuyasha realized that, he had been moving towards Kagome without thinking and stopped himself. Then he felt something, he'd never felt before. Not even when Kikyo had been alive, he'd had this feeling. His chest felt light as a feather; even though his heart felt so heavy he expected it to fly right out of his chest. He started to walk towards Kagome, who hadn't realized he was there. He went over to embrace her, and nuzzled his nose towards her neck. He growled, when she gasped and tried to pull away, so he held her even closer than before.

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered, as she felt him lick and nuzzle her neck very gently. Inuyasha turned her around, so he could see her face and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I-Inuyasha… Why are you…?" Kagome started, but was cut off when Inuyasha's lips crashed down upon her own. Kagome moaned deeply, as his tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she gave him what he wanted. Their tongues started to battle for dominance, and Kagome put up a good fight but in the end Inuyasha won.

Inuyasha started to stroke her cloth-less back gently, and Kagome smiled with her lips still on Inuyasha's. "Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned, and started to take his haori off when a shout from the camp stopped the both of them. "Miroku I warned you!" It was Sango, and she sounded pissed. "Wait Sango my dear please don't… Argh!" The sound of a _very_ loud slap sounded throughout the forest, and Kagome sighed before dragging herself away from Inuyasha's warm arms.

"I hope to finish this later on wench!" Inuyasha whispered, before jumping off to try and make sure Sango didn't kill Miroku. Kagome was left red in the head as a tomato. '_What did Inuyasha mean with later on? What did just happen?' _Kagome thought, as she took her new light blue kimono on.

When Kagome had returned to the camp in her new kimono, she got _lots _and_ lots_ of compliments from Miroku, who stopped when Sango's furious gaze started to get more serious, and Shippo sighed when another slap sounded in the camp. "Where is Lelouch?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha used his head to point the direction. "At the sea? I wonder if something is wrong with him." Kagome muttered, but C.C. just said in a non-caring tone: "Oh he's probably sulking about Tia… Don't worry about him."

**WITH LELOUCH**

The waves gently washed up at the shore, when Lelouch started to walk back to the camp. The sun was starting to set, and the darkness started to show. Suddenly he heard a lovely voice sing gently:

_Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light. _

_Show me there's still hope; show me it's not over!_

_Battles we can win, our struggles lie within._

_Will we live to greet the dawn?_

_Love will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

_Promise me one day that peace shall rein…_

Lelouch knew who was singing. Only _one_ person in the whole world could sing so angelic! "Tia…!" he whispered, as he clumsily ran over a sandbar to find... the angel of his dreams. There stood Tia in a snow white kimono with sakura blossoms all over it. Her silvery white hair hung down her back in lazy curls and her eyes… her golden-brown eyes shined in the down going sun.

Then she turned around, and froze. Her porcelain skin was faint orange, but that only made her look more beautiful. "Lelouch… what are you doing here?" she whispered, as she started to back away, but Lelouch started to go after her. "Tia I'm so glad I found you! I've been searching everywhere for you! Please don't run!" Lelouch shouted, but Tia turned around and started to run away.

* * *

FantasyLover: And here is Tia's debut! I hope you guys like her so far!

Lelouch: I just hope I actually don't lose this one. I mean Shirley practically died in my arms, I died in Nunnally's arms so I never would see her again and I also lost my mother to my psychopathic uncle… Please let me have a normal relationship!

FantasyLover: Oh… I don't know… *gets strangled by Lelouch* OKAY, OKAY! I won't kill her!

Lelouch: Good… So please everyone who has read the story so far: please read and review! It would make both our dear author AND all the other guys, including me, VERY happy! Also then the next chapter will come out as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: The Butterfly Valley

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass**

FantasyLover: As you all could tell from last chapter I don't like Kikyo that much… But please don't let that keep you from reading my story!

Lelouch: It's like with me and Suzaku. I mean the damn idiot uses my_ crippled and blind_ sister for his own personal gains!

FantasyLover: Exactly! And that is why I'm going to make Kikyo suffer! She wants Inuyasha for herself and will do whatever it takes to get him! Payback is a bitch Kikyo… Remember that!

Inuyasha: I'm not sure I like where this is going…

FantasyLover & Lelouch: Shut up Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Butterfly Valley

"Don't run away Tia! Please come back here! I won't hurt you!" Lelouch screamed, as he started to chase the frightened girl along the beach. "No! Leave me alone!" she cried, and forced her legs to run faster than before. Suddenly her foot slipped in the sand, and she hit the ground with a loud thump. "Are you okay Tia?" Lelouch gasped, as he finally reached her. She stared up at his amethyst eyes with her own golden-brown. "Tia please calm down, I only want to…"

Lelouch started, but was cut off by Tia's terrified voice: "NO! I don't wanna hear it! I don't want you in my life any longer!" she curled up, and started to cry her eyes out. "No, no, no… Just leave! Lelouch go away!" she sobbed, and Lelouch sighed before taking her into his arms. She tried to break away, but found that she couldn't. "Tia calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"No you're lying! I should never have trusted you! It's your fault!" she cried, as she started to hit his chest. "Tia please calm down! I only want to talk to you! Nothing else! Please look me in the eyes. Please…" Lelouch murmured, and slowly Tia lifted her red eyes to look into his purple. "What do you want to hear Lelouch?" she murmured, and Lelouch smiled before asking:

"Why did you send us all here to the feudal Era? I wanted to live with you in peace and quiet, after everyone thought I was dead!" Lelouch had a hurt expression on his face, but Tia blinked confused at him. "W-what? Send us all here? I can't do that! First thing I know I see you, very much alive, with C.C. and the next thing I know I am knocked unconscious and wake up in the middle of a forest with this necklace here." Tia held up a small, pink crystal necklace.

"Wait… So you didn't send us all back in the past?" Lelouch asked, dumbfounded, and Tia shook her head. Suddenly a well known voice sounded behind Lelouch: "Oi Lelouch! Who the hell is that girl?" Tia shrieked, and hid behind Lelouch as she laid eyes on the silver-haired hanyou with the giant sword. "Tia don't worry. Inuyasha doesn't bite… often." Lelouch said, as he began to laugh.

"Is that Tia? She's… I-I mean she's _beautiful_!" Miroku exclaimed, and Tia began blushing. Then Miroku went over to the blushing girl, and asked in a gallant tone: "My dear Tia. Would you consider baring my children?" Tia's eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed to small slits and Miroku felt her fist connect with his cheekbone.

"HENTAI!" Tia shouted, and looked as if she was going to maim the poor guy. "Tia calm down! Miroku always does something like that to beautiful, young women!" Lelouch said, but Tia snorted and said: "As if that's gonna help me sleep at night!"

Then a child shouted: "Lady Tia where are you? The village Elder wants to talk with you?" Tia gasped, and quickly stood up, as she remembered her appointment. "Why don't you all come with me? You can stay at my place, if you like?" Tia said, and smiled, before adding: "But Miroku sleeps as far away from me as possible." The others started to laugh, and Miroku sighed heavily. "I am just misunderstood… My hand is cursed!" that only made the others laugh again, but this time Tia didn't join them.

"We should get going. It's not safe after dark here at the beach." Tia said, and started walking away.

"Inuyasha… I have this strange feeling around Tia. It's like she's suffering, but won't let others see it!" Kagome whispered, and Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah… It's the same with me. I can almost _smell_ the pain and sorrow from her. It's all over her like a coat."

'_Her eyes are so sad… I wonder what's wrong with her.'_ Lelouch thought, as he looked at Tia's back. "Tia… I want to ask you a question…" Lelouch started but Tia turned around and said in a cold tone: "Right now is _not_ the time Lelouch. I will answer your question later, but for now I have a meeting with…" A loud scream tore through the air, and Tia stiffened.

"It's from the village!" She shouted, and started to run over another sandbar to find the village, and Shrine, in flames. A huge dragon-youkai was terrorizing the village, and was making its way to the Shrine. "Dragon-youkai! What business do you have here?" Tia shouted, and the demon turned to face her.

"Are you the Guardian Miko?" The dragon-youkai roared, and Tia nodded shortly before she was snatched by the demons claws. "Give me the Miko Crystal!" The demon roared, as Tia struggled to get free from the demons claws. "Not on your life! I won't let the Miko Crystal be tainted by the likes of you!"

She shouted, as her eyes got more furious. She fired a shot of Pure Energy at the demon, which screamed in pain, and dropped her on the ground. The demon was still screaming in pain, as Tia walked over and took her little knife to the demons throat.

"Your strength is acknowledged Brother. Go to the Netherworld in peace." Tia whispered, and slit the demons throat, as tears started to fall from her cheeks. The demons eyes relaxed, and it drew its last breath with honor.

"T-Tia are you alright?" Lelouch whispered, and slowly walked towards the crying Miko. "Yet another demon has to die because of the Miko Crystal… And yet again I have to end an unnecessary life." Tia whispered, and started to walk towards the ruined Shrine. She searched for a bow and a quiver in the ruins, and when she had them, she went over to an elderly looking man with long hair, and valuable clothing.

"Takahatsu-sama… I cannot stay here any longer. Your whole village was destroyed because of me… I cannot stay here with that knowledge. I'm so sorry!" Tia said, and bowed deeply in respect and the old man sighed. "I see… Well then I won't stop you from leaving. However all the children will miss you greatly Lady Tia." Tia nodded, and then said: "I will leave immediately."

She started walking towards the dock, where she found a boat. "Tia what are you doing?" Lelouch asked, and Tia said without looking at him: "I'm going to Shikine Island. I have a little hut there. Also it's not far away from the Crystal." Lelouch's eyes widened, and he said in horror: "Wait a minute! So you are going to live at Shikine Island all alone?" Tia nodded, but Lelouch took her arm, and hissed: "I'm _not _leaving you alone after all this time! I'll do anything for you, and you know that!"

Tia sighed, and then said: "My trust in you died the day, you gave the position of the Miko Crystal to Kururugi and Weinburg Lelouch! Try all you want to hold me back, but you will only end up hurt. Now if you would excuse me…" She turned around, and started to paddle her way towards Shikine Island.

**MEANWHILE IN NARAKU'S CASTLE**

"So Inuyasha and his annoying friends are trying to find this so called Miko Crystal? It seems awfully powerful. What do you know about it Kikyo?" Naraku's eyes were filled by lust for power, as he watched the white-haired Guardian Miko sail away in Kanna's Mirror. Kikyo snorted in disgust and said:

"It is said that the Miko Crystal holds more power than the Shikon Jewel. When the Crystal feels threatened it will choose a Host until the danger has surpassed. After that the Host dies. I know of nothing else."

Kikyo said, as she studied her fingernails. Naraku laughed, and said: "Well I think it's time to pay a little visit to our friend Tia on Shikine Island."

**WITH TIA**

Tia was so happy to see Lelouch again, but seeing C.C. with him had destroyed it all. Lelouch belonged to her! Then the dragon-demon had showed up, and destroyed the whole village, including her own house, and a lot of people had died. And all because of the Miko Crystal. Then Tia had taken one of the boats, and was now on her way to Shikine Island.

**flashback**

"_But why Mommy?" a young Tia asked, as she looked up at a woman with long, dark hair and silver eyes. "The Miko Crystal _must_ be protected no matter what! Even if it means you have to sacrifice your life doing it! The biggest honor would be if you were chosen as Host for the Crystal!" Her mother looked as if it was better to lose one's life to the Crystal, than to stay alive. _

_**_end of flashback**

"Better to die than to live huh?" Tia whispered, before she raised her head to see that the Island was coming closer and closer.

"The first mistake I made, was to accept the Guardianship of the Crystal. Then I fell in love with Lelouch." Tia sighed, as she pulled the boat up on the beach so the tide wouldn't take it. She walked for a few minutes, before her little hut came in sight.

The hut was nice and simple. The only thing that was worth anything, was a futon for two made of silk. A lot of dried herbs, and other kinds of food, filled the whole south-wall, and the east wall had all the kitchen-stuff. The west-wall had the door opening and windows, so the evening sun would light up the entire room.

"Such a beautiful house… Well suited for such a beautiful young woman as you." A voice suddenly said, breaking the silent atmosphere in the hut, and Tia spun around to see a man before her wearing nothing else than a baboon-pelt to cover his body. "Who are you?" Tia asked, as she grabbed her little knife.

"You are carrying a heavy burden. You are the Guardian of the Miko Crystal are you not?" the man in the baboon-pelt said, and Tia narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that? Only youkai or hanyou's can sense that presence around me. But you don't have the aura of a demon… you are a hanyou!" Tia said, and the man nodded as if in regret.

"I understand that you think of it as a burden?" the man asked, and Tia sighed before nodding. "I inherited the Guardianship from my mother. She told me that the greatest honor I could ever achieve, was if the Crystal would choose me as its Host."

The man moved closer to her, and said in a persuasive voice: "I can help you… to get rid of the Crystal." Tia's eyes snapped up, and she shouted: "Which kind of idiot do you take me for? You only want the Crystals power for yourself right? Well I _WONT_ let you! The Crystal is Sacred! It was never meant to…" Tia's voice was cut off, when the man in the baboon-pelt started to laugh.

"The Crystal _will_ belong to me eventually! You can count on that… Well seems that my time is up. Your friends are coming." And with that the man faded into nothing.

"Wait! Get back here! Who are you?!" Tia shouted, as she ran outside to find Lelouch and all the others on their guard. "What's wrong?" Tia asked, and Inuyasha growled: "Naraku has been here! The scent is fresh!" _'Was that Naraku?'_ Tia thought.

"Does Naraku wear a white baboon-pelt?" Tia asked, with nothing else than fear in her voice. When Inuyasha nodded, Tia hissed a long and complicated curse, that made an old sailor turn white as a sheet, and started running. "Wait Tia where are you going?" Lelouch shouted, and Inuyasha moaned: "Oh no! Not this again!"

* * *

Meanwhile Tia was running, until she reached a waterfall in a little valley. It was starting to get dark, and the moon was starting to show up. "Oh thank Kami!" Tia whispered, as she fell on her knees, and started gasping for air. _'The Gateway is still safe! Oh thank all that's good!'_ she thought, as the moonlight bathed her in soft, silver light.

"Tia what is this place?" a voice asked, and Tia turned around to find Lelouch standing behind her in wonder. "This is the Moonlight Butterfly Valley. When the moon is full, as tonight… a lot of night butterflies flies around… this is where they mate." Tia said, as she blushed a deep red, but Lelouch smiled gently, before carefully sitting down in front of Tia, and he said:

"Tia… I know I messed up in the past. I should have made sure, that we weren't followed, but I was careless. When you showed me the Crystal I was mesmerized by its beauty! But then Suzaku and Gino appeared, and I was too scared to lose you, so I played along to make sure you weren't harmed. That is why I turned on you."

Lelouch's purple eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't want to let them fall. Tia stared, at the man she loved more than anything else in the world, and she laid her hand against his cheek. "Lelouch… I don't know what the truth is anymore… Are you telling me that you did what you did to protect me? Or is that just another lie?" Tia whispered, as tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Guardians of the Miko Crystal are not meant to love! They have to find _one _and only _one _heir. It doesn't matter if the child is the Miko or Hoshi's own. They are just not meant to love anyone! But I… I fell in love with you Lelouch… That was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. Because one day I will be gone! When the Crystal is in danger I _will_ become the Host!" Tia sobbed quietly.

Then Lelouch did something, she wouldn't have guessed: he kissed her. His lips brushed gently against hers, and, automatically, Tia slightly moaned, as she gripped his shoulders. "W-we shouldn't… Lelouch! What if the others…" Tia whispered, but then Lelouch looked at her, with hard eyes, and said: "To hell with that! Right now I only want to be with you Tia! If they want to, let them come. I don't care, as long as I can hold you in my arms!"

Tia sighed with happiness, and allowed herself to lock every single door around her heart up for Lelouch. _'I love him so much! I'll _never _let go Lelouch! Never again!'_

* * *

FantasyLover: And I'll stop here to give all of you guys something to prepare for!

Lelouch: *in quite a daze* I wonder if C.C. forgot to turn of the oven after her pizza was done baking…

FantasyLover: Errr Lelouch? Are you on something or are you just plain drunk?

Lelouch: I am not drunk! Tia is just so intoxicating!

Tia: *smiled smugly* You got that right! Hey Author?

FantasyLover: Yes what is it?

Tia: Do you think gold or purple looks best on me?

FantasyLover: How should I know? Go ask Kagome or Sango or C.C.!

Lelouch: Gold is the best for you Tia! It _really _brings out your eyes!

FantasyLover: OKAY ENOUGH MUSHY-STUFF! Please read and review peeps! Especially so I can get these turtledoves to stop trying to suck face! See you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Lelouch two-timing?

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass**

Sango: HENTAI! *slaps Miroku*

FantasyLover: Err Sango? Why are you slapping Miroku?

Sango: That bastard tried to hit on Tia right? He better learn that he's _my _man dammit!

Miroku: Why Sango I never thought you felt that way.

FantasyLover: Um guys…

Lelouch: *Starts singing the credit song from Atlantis and still quite dazed* _Where the dream takes yoooooouuuuu!_

FantasyLover: Guys…

Inuyasha: So the pervert finally got to her? I hope Miroku will stop flirting or else he's got something coming.

FantasyLover: GUYS! The cameras won't be on forever you know! Now get your butts in gear dammit!

Inuyasha: Well excuse me for living! Is it your period or something? (To that note yes I'm a girl)

FantasyLover: *starts emanating very dark aura of punishment* Inuyasha… You have three seconds before someone is going to get hurt!

Inuyasha: Keh! As if! *FantasyLover starts counting down* Try me!

Kagome: Inuyasha that was rude! Apologize nicely!

Inuyasha: I'll say it again: Keh! As if!

FantasyLover: … 1… 0! *pulls out anesthetic rifle* Inuyasha you asked for it! *aims with amazingly skill*

Inuyasha: Eep! Kagome save me!

Kagome: Not on your life!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lelouch two-timing?

Tia's eyes were closed, when Lelouch looked down at her. His fingers were drawing invisible patterns all over her back.

'_Guardians of the Miko Crystal are not meant to love! They have to find _one _and only _one _heir.'_

Lelouch was reminded of how fragile she had been, when they had found her in the dripstone cave he, and C.C., had been in after the Narita operation. "Not meant to love huh?" he mumbled, and pulled the sleeping girl in his arms closer, when he heard footsteps behind him. "Lelouch… I need to talk with you." It was C.C. and she sounded kind of strange. As carefully as if he was treating a newborn baby, he laid Tia down on the ground, where her hand started searching for something. Lelouch tangled his fingers into hers, and Tia sighed happily before diving deeper down into her dreams.

C.C. took the same hand, he had held Tia's hand with and led him into a meadow. "What will you do now Lelouch? You have found Tia. Do you want to find the Miko Crystal, or do you want to go back before the Black Rebellion via the Thought Elevator?" she asked with her back towards him. She was staring up in the sky, where the stars were starting to peek out.

Lelouch was silent. He hadn't thought that his journey would stop now already! Tia was in danger, and he intended to lock her up in a mountain cottage, if that was what it took to keep her safe. "I won't leave Tia unprotected C.C., and you should know that." C.C. narrowed her eyes, and said: "Don't forget, Lelouch, that you and I are accomplices. Someday you shall fulfill my wish. I want you…" she whispered, in a husky voice, and Lelouch steeled his spine when she started to move closer.

C.C. stopped only a hairs length away from his lips before whispering: "One day she is gone and you know it. You should learn to accept that." Then C.C. pressed her lips towards Lelouch's own, and his eyes widened in surprise. He tried to pull away, but found that he couldn't, because of C.C.'s iron grip around his neck and waist. Lelouch tried to tell her to stop, but it only came out as muffled sounds. After what seemed like a lifetime C.C. pulled away, but not before licking his lower lip with a smile, and then she said: "You belong to me Lelouch. Don't forget that." Then she left Lelouch in the meadow to think things over.

Lelouch felt amazing. His groin was killing him but, aside from that, he felt wonderful! He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but smile in the direction where C.C. had disappeared in.

But what Lelouch hadn't seen, was Kagome and Sango in the forest surrounding the meadow. "That two timing jerk!" Kagome hissed, and Sango nodded in agreement. They watched how Lelouch looked up in the sky, before returning from where he came. Kagome and Sango returned to the little hut, where they dumped the herbs they had searched for down on the floor to sort them out.

Not soon after Lelouch, Tia and C.C. returned to the hut, and Tia was looking happier than before. Tia looked at everyone before saying: "I have decided to let you all see a sacred place known to only those, who have guarded the Miko Crystal."

Everyone looked at Tia with a puzzled look, and she said: "I have visited it before but, can't for the life of me, understand what all the carvings at the sacred place means. I was kind of hoping that you, maybe knew what they meant." She explained, and the others mumbled in agreement.

"Great! Well I hope you have some spare clothes, because we have to swim to get there." Tia said with a smile, and Inuyasha groaned, only to say afterwards: "I don't have any spare cloth. The Robe of the Fire Rat is going to keep me dry, but what about our weapons? Are we just going to leave them here?" Tia shook her head, and said: "You can take the weapons with you but won't it be heavy for you?"

Sango shook her head, and the same did all the others. "Well then let's go!" Tia said, and led them all out of the house, and down a narrow path to the Butterfly Valley. When they reached the big waterfall, Tia stripped out until she was wearing nothing else than her thin under-kimono - to Miroku's delight, which caused hima a slap beyond dimensions - and then she jumped in head first, and was soon followed by all the others underwater.

Tia swam down a dark tunnel with only her pink crystal necklace as light source. The light made paintings appear all over the tunnel walls. When Tia suddenly started to reach for the surface, the others quickly followed. Lelouch was right behind her in nothing else than his underwear, **(A/N: Here you go fangirls! Lulu fanservice!) **and he gasped for air when he finally was out in the open air.

"Where are we?" Sango asked, as she swam towards the shore of the cave they were in. Everywhere there were carvings, and symbols, in pale pink colors. A giant mosaic covered the cave wall in front of them, and it depicted a giant crystal. Tia's eyes grew watery, and she fell on her knees to start praying on a language they didn't know.

"Oi Tia! Stop yapping, and tell us what we're here for dammit!" Inuyasha barked, and Tia's head flung up, before she started to smile, all flustered. "Sorry but I always do this when I see that mosaic." She mumbled, before taking the pink crystal, around her neck, and held it up as a light source. "This right here is what I can't seem to understand. It is written in a language I don't know, and this is where you come in. Do any of you know what this means?"

Tia asked, and gently brushed her fingers across the mosaic. Lelouch went over to look at the symbols, carved into the wall, and said: "It looks like ancient Syrian and Arabic symbols, but I don't know what it means. I can only understand a few symbols like 'power' and 'destruction' out of them all. But it seems to have something to do with the Miko Crystal." he said, as C.C. moved closer, and she said: "This is the language of the Acaferacks. **(A/N: Yes I made that up. If I copied someone I'm sorry)** They are also the people who discovered Geass." Her eyes were dark with fury, a short moment, but nobody saw it, before she continued: "I learned the language a few decades ago… This right here says: '… And with the Crystal came destruction. Such awesome power mankind had never seen before. That was a Dark Age since the Miko of Guardianship had yet to merge with the Crystal…'. The rest is just about the Guardian Miko's death. There is something here saying that if the Crystal is tainted with darkness, it _will_ affect any Miko all over the world. It also says something about calling the Guardian Miko towards it, if the Crystal is threatened by something more powerful than itself. After the Crystal is safe, it will release the Miko but the Miko will die because of the amount of Lifeforce, the Crystal will absorb from the Miko."

C.C. stopped talking and let the information, she had just given, sink in. Tia's knuckled were white as she fisted her hands as hard as she could. "So… if anyone with evil in their soul should find the Crystal… I'll die?" she whispered, as her body started to tremble in fear. Lelouch went over and, laid his arms around her before, whispering in her ear: "I won't let that thing hurt you. Ever! I'll keep it away from you!" Tia shook her head, and said. "You can't Lelouch… The Crystal is too strong. And besides you don't have Geass anymore, so you can't make it obey you like you did in C's World."

Suddenly a dark cloud of miasma started to form, and laughter they all knew, besides Lelouch and C.C., was heard. "How generous of you to give me the location of the Gateway to the Crystal! I shall take good use of it I assure you!" Naraku's voice said, as a tentacle shot out from the cloud of poison, and grabbed the frightened Tia. "N-no! Let. Me. Go!" She gasped, as the miasma started to infiltrate her system, and started coughing. "Don't struggle so much Tia! The miasma will kill you if you breath too much of it in!" Inuyasha shouted, as he drew Tetsusaiga, and was going to slash a Wind Scar towards Naraku when Sango shouted: "Stop Inuyasha! You could hurt Tia when Naraku is using her as a shield!"

"Keh! As if that gonna stop-…" Inuyasha started before Lelouch shouted: "What the Hell do you want from Tia? She has done nothing towards you!" Naraku smirked, and said: "The Miko Crystal is much more powerful in strength than the Sacred Jewel! With the Miko Crystal in my possession I will be invincible!" Then Tia coughed, roughly, before saying: "It won't increase your strength! It will choose me as its host, before you could taint it Naraku!" Naraku smirked again, and said: "Yes… that is also what I've hoped to happen! Kagura they're all yours!" he said, before disappearing with Tia, leaving Kagura alone with Inuyasha and all the others.

Kagura didn't smile at all. She was highly annoyed at Naraku for leaving her here with Inuyasha, and his group of friends, which, without a doubt, could kick her butt back to where Naraku was. "Listen here: I don't want to fight any of you right now, because I know you all are superior to me, so I'll just tell you where Naraku is going. He's going to the Goshinbuko close to that village you live in. Apparently that is where the-…"

"…Where the Miko Crystal is hidden!" Lelouch finished her sentence, as he remembered that he and Tia had been underground when she had showed him the Crystal. Kagura looked at him in wonder, and then she said: "You're one of the two immortals Naraku wants from Kikyo!" Inuyasha tensed at Kikyo's name, and he shouted: "What does Kikyo have to do with any of this bullshit? She would never-…"

"... Never betray you Inuyasha? Seriously what did you think, when she came after the two immortals in your village? She and Naraku have joined forces! Deal with it!" Kagura said, and then she looked at Kagome, with a smirk on her face, before saying: "As for you Priestess… Your powers are soon gone… That is if Naraku's plan works though… See ya." Then she jumped into the water and started swimming towards the waterfall.

Meanwhile Lelouch was fuming. He had promised to make sure Tia was never to be harmed ever again, and now that promise had been broken.

_Lelouch I love you!_

His eyes snapped open, as the inner picture of Tia's beautiful smile popped up in his mind. "Tia… she has suffered so much already… I won't let _anyone _or_ anything_ ever harm her!" Lelouch whispered deadly, as he jumped into the lake to find Tia. Then everyone else, except of Kagome and Inuyasha, jumped after him.

"Inuyasha… Are you alright?" Kagome asked, as she lightly touched his arm, but Inuyasha slapped her hand off him and said: "Don't you dare pity me! Get out of my way!" Kagome's eyes widened, as the feeling of rejection started to flood her mind. Her eyes started to get watery, and when Inuyasha's keen sense of smell caught the scent of her tears, he snapped out of the daze he'd been in. "Wait Kagome please don't cry! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking right! Please don't cry anymo-…"

_Slap_

Kagome had done the unthinkable: she had slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could. "How dare you…" she whispered, before jumping into the water, and left Inuyasha in the cave. All alone.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered in shock.

* * *

FantasyLover: Damn Kagome! Nice slap!

Kagome: Hmpf! *ignores Inuyasha and FantasyLover completely*

Inuyasha: Come o Kagome I said I'm-…

Kagome: SIT BOY! *walks away and leaves a path of destruction behind*

FantasyLover: Inuyasha… I know I wrote the story and all but… Why are you taking it put on the poor floor?

Inuyasha: *rips the floor apart* Shut up! You made Kagome hate me! It's your fault!

FantasyLover: Oh for God's Sake! Quit your three-year-old act and get her some flowers! OR at least let her know that she is more important than your damn clay-bitch! (Wow… I'm making more sense here than in school or at my home…) *continues to argue with Inuyasha*

Lelouch: Well… while these two blockheads try to sort things out… Please read and review! Seriously please do it! I don't want to hear them yapping at each other anymore!


	6. Chapter 6: Naraku and Fluffy

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass**

Inuyasha: I said no and that's final!

FantasyLover: But we _need_ Sesshoumaru in the show! Because if he isn't around then you will only get a good fight from either Naraku _or_ Kouga!

Inuyasha: No dammit!

Sesshoumaru: Yes dammit!

FantasyLover: When the hell did you get in here?

Sesshoumaru: Your guards outside the studio were so kind to let me in after I… persuaded them.

FantasyLover: Now there's a mental picture I could go without.

Lelouch: So who's this silver-haired freak? Don't tell me you and Inuyasha are brothers!

FantasyLover: They are! But they don't fight to rule a country. They fight over a damn sword!

Lelouch: *face palms in disbelief* You've got to be kidding me…

FantasyLover: Sorry but no… Hey Inuyasha have you and kagome made up?

Inuyasha: *blushes* I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE TO THE DAMN WENCH! IF SHE DOESN'T APOLOGIZE THEN…

Kagome: How the hell is someone supposed to take a nap when you four idiots shouts like there's no tomorrow? Keep it down dammit!

FantasyLover: Well whatever… Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 6: Naraku and Fluffy

Sesshoumaru stood and watched Rin play with Jaken in the grass a few feet away. _'The scent of Naraku is getting closer… I better make sure Rin will be safe.' _Sesshoumaru made a low growling noise to Ah-Un, and drew Tokijin from its sheath.

Soon he could hear a female shouting and swearing, so it would put Inuyasha to shame.

"I swear, I am going to purity all of those icky tentacles to ash Naraku! I am _never_ going to tell you where the Miko Crystal is!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, before looking in the direction of the voices. Or rather _up_ in the direction where the voices came from. _'The Miko Crystal eh? Seems that Naraku, has found something interesting.' _

"Naraku… I finally found you." The silver-haired DaiYoukai said, in a monotone voice, and finally the hated enemy of both Inuyasha, and himself, appeared in the sky. But he was holding a girl, with snow white hair, in him arms, and she seemed pissed beyond compare. Sesshoumaru aimed with the Tokijin, and fired a blast of Demonic Energy, against Naraku and his captive.

Naraku was so surprised by the sudden attack, since he had spend most of the time trying to empty his head for all the death threats and cursing from the young girl to try and keep the barrier up, that he accidently dropped the girl who fell down into a nearby lake. Sesshoumaru went over to grab her by her kimono's collar, and hauled her out of the little lake.

"You… girl. What are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, and looked at the, slightly panting, girl in the wet – and too revealing for his taste – kimono, before she grumbled: "You may want to dodge that tentacle mister." Sesshoumaru grabbed the girl again, and jumped out of the way before the tentacle hit the ground where they had been a second before.

The girl hid her face in his pelt, when the sudden movement scared her, and strangely enough Sesshoumaru found it soothing instead of disgusting. _'I really have become soft to let some human women get the better of me…'_

"Well, well, well… Sesshoumaru it's been far too long since I saw you." Naraku smirked, before continuing: "Now give me that girl, and I will let you go for this time." The girl looked up at Naraku with nothing but hate and fear in her golden-brown eyes. "Over my dead body hanyou!" She roared, and looked in annoyance, at Naraku's smug face.

"Well that can easily be arranged, but I need you to find the Crystal for me." Naraku said, and Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped down to the girl with the furious eyes. "Oh well that's just grea-…" The girl was cut off when Sesshoumaru, now holding her by the neck, started growling. His eyes burned with desire, and lust for power, when the girl looked into his eyes with fear.

"Let me go! Dammit Fluffy let go!" she choked, and struggled to get loose but without luck. She faintly heard Naraku laughing his ass off, when he heard the name she had called Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru's hand choked her harder than before. He hurled her towards a tree, but she gave a shot of Purification Energy into his hand, so she didn't get that much hurt because of the weakened throw.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru… Now I have her all to my-…" Naraku started, but then a voice behind him shouted: "Don't you dare lay a hand on Tia you disgusting bastard!" Lelouch was on Kirara's back, and he looked pissed for a good word. Tia looked up at Lelouch, with a brilliant smile, before she felt an unbearable pain shooting through her shoulder. She screamed in pain as a tentacle shot through her shoulder, and curled itself around her. "Where is the Miko Crystal?!" Naraku roared into Tia's face, when he had pulled her up to his face, but she just spat him right between the eyes, and sobbed: "I don't know! I know where the Gateway is, but I don't know where the Crystal is! I was never told that by my mother!"

Naraku clenched his fist, and started to dig his nails into her injured shoulder. "Tell me where it is!" He roared, as he withdrew the tentacle and hurled her towards the ground, but Lelouch and Kirara got her. Tia was whimpering in pain, and Lelouch tried to soothe her but without luck. "Tia don't worry! I'll make the pain go away okay? We just have to get to Kaede! So hang on!" he mumbled, and turned Kirara around, but then Tia slipped out of his embrace, and was on her way to the ground.

"Tia no!" Lelouch shouted, and Kirara dived to catch her, but she was already crushed on the ground. Naraku narrowed his eyes, as he felt the life seep out of her. She was badly wounded, and wouldn't live long enough to tell him the hideout.

* * *

Inuyasha was running around in the forest in search of Kagome. He had caught her trail a few moments ago, and was now looking for something that signaled 'Kagome'.

"Kagome where are you? Come on Kagome I said sorry!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, to try and hide his worry for her wellbeing. He had kissed her for Kami's sake! He had gotten her hopes up, and just to yell at her in the end! She had just been nice but, instead of letting her comfort him, he had pushed her away _again_!

'_Damn I'm such an ass sometimes!'_ Inuyasha roared in his mind, but that didn't calm him down. Suddenly he smelled the scent of tears. "Kagome is crying?" Inuyasha whispered, as he jumped in the direction of the disturbing smell.

Inuyasha found Kagome at Tia's hut, where she was crying her eyes out, as she looked at something in her hand. When Inuyasha got a good look at it, he saw it was the heart-shaped medallion she had given him, a couple of days, before she was abducted by Kaguya-hime. He had taken it off a couple of days ago, so he wouldn't have to explain to all the others.

"Kagome why are you crying? Is it something I said?" Inuyasha asked, and watched how her back flinched at the sound of his voice. "Oh what makes you think that Inuyasha?" She sarcastically asked him, and Inuyasha got a more stubborn face expression, plastered across his face. "K-Kagome I'm so sorry I said that back in the cave! I was angry and shocked over that Kikyo would do such a thing! Please forgive me!" Inuyasha pleaded, as he went over to kneel in front of her. Kagome's blue eyes were wet of tears, and they were a bit puffy too. She had cried a lot, that's for sure.

"If you want me to forgive you for yelling at me... then please forgive me for slapping you Inuyasha. I felt so bad after I'd gotten away from you, but was too scared to go back to tell you I was sorry." Kagome whispered, as she looked down with shame in the ground, and Inuyasha smirked before rolling his eyes. _'I knew it! She can't hurt anyone, even if it wasn't on purpose, and not hate herself for doing it!' _

"Of course I forgive you Kagome! It was after all my fault to begin with. Sorry about that." Inuyasha said, and Kagome gave him a little smile, as she dried her eyes, and Inuyasha smiled brightly, before saying: "Let's go find the others! They can't have gone far."

"Actually we are right here Inuyasha. And we've seen the whole thing!" Shippo's voice said, as he, Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut, and they all smirked, like they had just witnessed him claim his undying love for Naraku. They watched as how Inuyasha's face got redder than his Fire Rat haori, but then his face started to darken in something that looked like rage, annoyance and… embarrassment. "Give me one good reason not to tear you all to shreds!" Inuyasha growled, as he started to flex his claws, at his three friends.

"Now, now don't be so rash Inuyasha! We still have to find Lelouch and Ti-…" Miroku started, but was interrupted by C.C. who walked out of the forest. "The girl is close to death. She won't last much longer. It's so sad to think that if only she had accepted Geass when Lelouch offered her the chance to live forever, she would survive." Everyone froze, and looked at C.C. in disbelief. "Tia is… dying?" Kagome asked, and C.C. nodded. "She is somewhere in that direction." C.C. said, and pointed in the direction of Lelouch, Kirara and Tia.

Inuyasha threw Kagome on his back, and started to run towards the beach where their boats were. Inuyasha and Miroku started to paddle faster than ever before, but they didn't know that they already were too late…

* * *

"Tia you can't die! Please listen to me!" Lelouch said in panic, as he held the blood covered girl as close as he could. Sesshoumaru stood a couple of meters away from Lelouch, and watched how he tried to stop her bleedings. "Lelouch… Get away from here…" She mumbled, but Lelouch stubbornly kept on trying to save her.

"Tia I will make sure you are safe! And that includes locking you up in a mountain cottage, if it is necessary!" Lelouch said, with masses of confidence.

Tia sighed before closing her eyes, and then she went still. Totally still.

"Move human. I will try to save her." Sesshoumaru suddenly said, and Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. Sesshoumaru pushed Lelouch out of the way, before unsheathing Tenseiga. The sword pulsed, as its healing ability started to coat the sword in a thin electric-blue layer. "W-what are you doing?" Lelouch asked, but Sesshoumaru didn't answer, and Lelouch stopped asking when he saw the raw concentration on the DaiYoukai's face. _'He must be amazingly strong, if he thinks he can save Tia from death!' _Lelouch thought, but he tensed when he saw Sesshoumaru start to raise his sword, as he would try to cut her, and he shouted: "What the hell are you doing?! You could kill her!"

Sesshoumaru turned around, and said in a monotone voice: "This Sesshoumaru will not harm the Crystal Miko of Guardianship. I am trying to bring her soul back." _'The messengers from the Underworld is already trying to take her soul! She must be extremely powerful!' _Sesshoumaru thought, while Lelouch didn't exactly feel calmer, but kept his mouth shut, when the DaiYoukai slashed the glowing sword twice across the still body of Tia.

Slowly the color of her skin turned pink, but she didn't breathe. Sesshoumaru then said: "I could not save her." Then all hell broke loose. "You said you could save her! She _is _alive! She's only sleeping!" Lelouch shouted, as Sesshoumaru scooped the, supposed, dead girl up in his arms, and started walking away. "Hey where the hell are you taking her? Come back here!" Lelouch roared, but Sesshoumaru looked, with disdain in his gaze, at the young immortal, and then he disappeared.

That was how Inuyasha and the others found Lelouch. Stained with Tia's blood all over his bodysuit, and his eyes wet with tears. "What happened Lelouch?" Kagome asked, when she laid eyes on the bloodstained young immortal. "She died… Tia died right here… A demon with silver hair, and golden eyes, told me he could revive her, but it didn't happen, so he took her with him…" Lelouch's voice died, and he was seething in rage. "Why would Sesshoumaru take Tia? Could he have found out that she was the Guardian Miko?" Sango asked, and Miroku nodded. "That could be a possibility… But Sesshoumaru is strong enough as it is. I don't see why he would want more power."

"Maybe he wanted a stronger weapon to use than Tenseiga... I mean we all know he hated Inuyasha for getting Tetsusaiga, but kidnapping a defenseless girl? Something must be wrong with him!" Miroku said, and walked over to Lelouch. "C.C is waiting for us back at the little island. You should come with us. Sesshoumaru would without a doubt try to neutralize you if you came too close." Lelouch just nodded, as if he submitted to Miroku, and followed the others back over the forest, over the short water-distance, and then to the hut where C.C. was trying to make some ramen but with no luck.

"Lelouch… remind me again why we are here, and not where you can call a pizza-guy when you are hungry. I miss Pendragons chefs… They could make better pizzas than Pizza Hut!" C.C. said, as she made a face, when she tasted the overcooked noodles. "Tia's dead… We are going back to-…" Lelouch started, but C.C. cut him off: "She's not dead Lelouch… I can sense her faint life through our bond." When Lelouch looked at her, as if she'd just told him she was madly in love with a monkey, she sighed, irritated, and said: "She is part of your reason for living right? I can feel her, because you don't have my Code dummy!"

Lelouch nodded slowly, before it dawned for him. "She's still alive?! Then why the hell did that demon take her?" He exploded, before fussing around in circles. "Lelouch please calm do-…" Kagome started, but Lelouch gave her a piercing gaze.

"Calm down? How the hell do you suppose that I could calm down when one of my friends – no fiancée – just have been snatched right under my nose? I have one of the highest IQ's you can find, and yet I let a _demon_ fool me! And not just any demon! No of course it has to be the silliest dressed demon I can find! Jeez not even the High Eunuchs dressed so stupidly! He is worse than Milly for Gods – damn – sake!" Lelouch shouted angrily, as Inuyasha fell on his knees in laughter.

**(A/N: To all you Sesshoumaru-fans out there. Please don't be mad at me! I just thought that Lelouch should be a little upset.)**

"Inuyasha quit laughing your ass off and help me dammit!" Lelouch roared, and Kagome sighed before saying: "Inuyasha please get a little serious. Don't make me say the S-word!" Inuyasha stopped laughing, and quickly glared up at Kagome, with a look that clearly said: 'do that and I'll be over you like a hawk!'.

"Well don't expect me to go up to his castle or cave, or where ever the hell he's living, and say: 'Hey Sesshoumaru I was just wondering if you would return the most powerful Miko to known history to me and my friends! Then we can be one, big, happy family forever and ever!' now that would be hilarious!" Inuyasha snickered in amusement, and started to search Kagome's backpack for some ramen.

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru felt a shiver down his spine, and mumbled: "Someone must be talking about me…" The girl in his arms – he faintly recalled her name had been Tia – started to stir, and she slowly opened her golden-brown eyes in wonder. "Hey you are that demon that threw me towards that tree!" She shouted, and struggled to get free, but she was locked in place by Sesshoumaru's arms. "Be quiet. I have sensible ears you know!" he growled, and was feeling shocked on the inside over, that he showed this annoying human emotion, when he normally had absolute control over his feelings. He continued to walk, until he reached a hot-spring, where he dumped down the, still quite dazed, girl. "Get washed up before you join me in my camp behind those trees. I shall make sure to get you a new kimono, instead of that indecent thing you are wearing."

Tia looked down her body, and blushed furiously, when she saw how half of the cloth over her torso was ripped to shreds. She tried to cover herself with her arms, and looked accusingly at the DaiYoukai, until he walked away to let her bathe. _'If that demon is like Miroku I am going to rip out his eyes and make Naraku eat them, before chopping his head off with a dull axe!' _Tia thought, as she started to rub her arms and chest clean for blood, and then her hair got a turn. "Thank the heavens that my soap-powder wasn't destroyed by all that blood. Without that my hair would look like a nightmare!" she mumbled, when she heard someone behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see a little girl, and a male toad-demon, behind her.

"Are you the person Lord Sesshoumaru told me to give this kimono?" the girl asked, and Tia nodded, warily, as she followed the girl with her eyes. The girl had waist-long black hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a normal, orange cotton-kimono while the one the demon, Sesshoumaru, had given Tia was made of silk. It was the same as the one she had on before, but more elegant.

"Thank you for bringing me the kimono. What are your names?" Tia asked, as she looked at the toad with a brow raised, until he turned around to let her get dressed. As Tia dried herself off, with the less bloody parts of her old and ragged kimono, the little girl said: "My name is Rin and this is Master Jaken. Who are you?" Tia smiled as she began to take the silken kimono on, and tied the obi. "My name is Tia. Where is this Lord Sesshoumaru? I would like to thank him for these fine clothes." The toad, Jaken, huffed and said: "You better be grateful human! Let me tell you that it is not normal for Lord Sesshoumaru to have mercy on the likes of you! If it had been me I would have let you be where I found you!"

Tia narrowed her eyes, and said: "Well if you dislike humans that much, then why do you stick around with Lord Sesshoumaru if Rin travels with you?" Jaken was about to say something, when the monotone voice of Sesshoumaru said: "I see you are just as feisty as before. You didn't take long to recover."

"And you didn't take long to bring me this kimono." Tia shot back, and Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes. _'This girl needs to learn her place, and who's Alpha in this pack.'_ "You will be travelling with this Sesshoumaru from now on." He said, and Tia just _looked_ at him. "Excuse me what? Travelling with you? No way mister! I am going to find Lelouch, and all my other friends. I don't have time to travel with two demons, and a human girl. No offence, but I simply don't have the time."

"You will do as this Sesshoumaru demands!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice, and so did Tia. "I said no! Am I going to have to spell it out for you? I. Said. NO!" Tia snarled, but then she was lifted off the ground by Sesshoumaru, who was holding her by the neck, and he was growling. "You will do as your Alpha commands!" he roared back, but Tia shook her head in denial, and Sesshoumaru squeezed around her neck a bit more. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru! Let her down!" Rin said in horror, as she witnessed how strong her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru was.

"I won't… travel with… you Lord… Sesshoumaru… I choose my own… life!" Tia gasped as she tried to breathe, without luck, but not soon after Lord Sesshoumaru let her down.

"We will see who loses first Miko." He said with rage in his voice, as he returned to his place under a tree. _'Oh yes… We'll see who loses first…'_

* * *

FantasyLover: Annnnnnnddddd here is our own cute Lord Fluffy!

Sesshoumaru: Call me that again and I'll rip out your entails and bathe Ah-Un in them.

FantasyLover: I think someone is moody over being denied by a girl. A _human girl_ nonetheless!

Inuyasha: *snickers like a schoolgirl* Oh the scene where Tia calls him Fluffy was downright priceless!

Sesshoumaru: Shut it disgusting half-breed!

Inuyasha: You wanna start something asshole?

Sesshoumaru: You're damn right I will!

FantasyLover: Both of you shut the hell up! You can fight later but not right now! And watch that potty mouth of yours! Kids are reading this!

Lelouch: Well didn't you rate this M?

FantasyLover: Yes and?

Lelouch: That means that… *starts talking without anyone listening*

FantasyLover: Well while he's trying to stop freaking over Sesshy over there stealing his girl… (Lelouch: I am NOT!) Please read and review guys! It really means a lot to me! And since my birthday is coming up soon! (January 28) please leave a review! See you guys soon!

Lelouch: I'M NOT SULKING!


	7. Chapter 7: Feathers and Mirrors

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass**

Inuyasha: *from far, far away* HA! Is that the best you've got Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Oh I haven't even got started yet!

Lelouch: Give me back my girlfriend! *tries to hit Sesshoumaru*

FantasyLover: Oi quit it you guys! People don't read this to hear you argue!

C.C.: That's right… I think this time it's my turn to say the famous line so… *ahem* ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 7: Feathers and Mirrors

Kagura looked from a distance, as Naraku had a tantrum of dimensions. "That damned wretch! How _dare_ he take what's mine?! Tia belongs to ME!" he roared, as the tentacles destroyed everything in sight. Naraku continued to roar in anger, until one of his Saimyosho-bugs flew through the window and told him what it had seen.

"Ah! So Sesshoumaru wants to keep the girl huh…? It must be the intoxicating aura of the Crystal that makes him act like that… I will have to do a little visit. Kanna!" Naraku shouted, and Kanna stepped forward and over to her Master. "I am leaving you in charge here. Report if anything odd happens." Kanna nodded, and went over beside Kagura again. Naraku took his baboon-pelt on, and then formed his cloud of miasma.

Kagura sighed in relief, as Naraku disappeared out of sight, and she stretched her slender body. "Finally some relief!" she sighed, and almost smiled, when her body relaxed. "You… cannot relax with Naraku nearby?" Kanna asked, and Kagura nodded quickly. "I am going out for a while Kanna. Report if you want to Naraku." Kagura said, without any interest in the Void-demon, and pulled a feather from her hair loose.

Kanna looked after her sister with a strange look in her eyes. _'Should I tell Kagura? Should I tell her, that I have found her and my own heart?'_

* * *

Tia was glaring evilly at Sesshoumaru's back, from her tied up position on Ah-Un's back. In front of her sat Rin, and hummed a simple song she had made herself. It had been almost a week since Sesshoumaru had tied her up, and put her on his dragons back, and she was pissed beyond belief. "Tell me Rin… How long have you been travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Tia asked, and Rin looked up at her newest companion with wonder in her eyes. "I have been with Lord Sesshoumaru for about half a year I guess. I'm not that good at counting days. But I think Master Jaken knows!" she smiled, and looked down at the toad-demon who walked beside Ah-Un to keep an eye on Tia.

Suddenly Tia felt something evil coming their way. And it was going fast. _'What does Naraku want? Is he trying to get me back? Or does he want to fight Sesshoumaru?'_ she thought, and then said: "Naraku is closing in Lord Sesshoumaru. Just thought I'd let you know." Sesshoumaru turned around and looked her in the eyes, when Tia suddenly gasped in pain. Something was trying to taint her soul, and it was strong.

The rope around her wrists was quickly loosened, and she was lifted down from the dragons back. "Lord Sesshoumaru what is wrong with her?" Rin asked, and Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice: "Someone is trying to taint her soul black with malice and hate."

'_She did say that Naraku was near. But that would mean that he has taken the Sacred Jewel with him.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, and frowned.

"It is the Sacred Jewel that is tainting her soul. Naraku is nearby." Sesshoumaru said, and turned around, when he felt the aura of Naraku behind him.

"Sesshoumaru… Seems like you have evolved some compassion for humans… Or is it because of her intoxicating aura as the Crystal Miko?" Naraku said, and looked at Sesshoumaru, through his baboon-mask. "Naraku… Why are you here? Shouldn't you try and find the Jewel Shards?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he supported Tia with his knee. "Rin, Jaken. Take Tia, and Ah-Un, with you and hide. Now." Sesshoumaru said, and drew Tokijin. "I will punish you for insulting me like that Naraku. Nobody lives after telling this Sesshoumaru that he is weak!"

* * *

Meanwhile Lelouch's bad mood was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves. "Oh would you quit it already!" He shouted, but didn't get Lelouch's attention. Lelouch was deep in thought at the moment, and he was trying to find the safest possible way for Tia to avoid death. He was feeling empty on the inside, without Tia nearby, so he tried to fill the void by thinking of places, where the Crystal couldn't reach and manipulate her.

"Hello… Earth is calling Lelouch?" Kagome asked, as she waved her hand in front of his eyes, and he snapped out of his trance. "W-what?" he asked, as he saw the others a few meters away from him and Kagome said: "We're all worried about you Lelouch. Since C.C. told you Tia was alive you've been as if in a daze."

"I've been thinking about how to keep Tia, and the Crystal separated… If her life can be saved then I'll do anything to do it." Lelouch said, in a dead serious tone, as his hard gaze pierced Kagome's soft. "Lelouch… when we find Tia... why don't you two have a talk about the Crystal, since you obliviously both need to talk about this." Kagome said, as the two friends tried to catch up with the others.

"So are you two finished talking yet, or what?" Inuyasha asked, when Kagome suddenly gasped, and then she sighed heavily. "Is something the matter Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, and Kagome nodded. "I just remembered that I have an important math-test in about four days! And it's on a subject I'm not that good on! I need to review, and ask my friends for notes an-…"

"No way Kagome! I ain't letting you go back in four days because of some stupid test!" Inuyasha barked, and Kagome turned around to face him with the cutest puppy-face she could make. "Please Inuyasha! I know I always can make it up, but it has so long time since I've seen my family and all!" Kagome knew it was kind of cheating when she pulled the family-card but well… in homework and treasure-hunt anything goes right? Or was that in love and war?

"I said NO dammit!" Inuyasha growled, but then Lelouch said: "What if I help you with reviewing here? Do you have your textbooks with you?" Kagome nodded in surprise, but then said: "Not to be rude or anything... but are you good at math?" Lelouch huffed, and then said: "I led an army against a country which ruled two thirds of the world without even one stroke of panic, united the whole world under one flag and stopped my psycho father from slaying God. I think I can manage a wimpy math test."

Kagome sweat dropped, and Inuyasha then asked: "So if you stay here and let Lelouch help you review… then we only have to go back the day before the test right?" When Kagome nodded, it was settled. "Alright… you can go. But I want you back here before sundown! It's the night of the New Moon in four days!" Inuyasha growled, and Kagome nodded happily. This was going to be the best three days ever!

* * *

Kagura was just flying around, aimlessly, when she caught the sound of steel against a barrier. A stench, no one could mistake, also filled the air and Kagura's eyes widened when she realized it was Sesshoumaru, and Naraku she could hear nearby. As she followed the sounds, she could see a flying object circle around the place. It was Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's dragon, and it was carrying Sesshoumaru's two wards, Jaken and Rin, on its back. They seemed to have someone with them, and when Kagura got a closer look she saw it was Tia.

'_That's the girl Naraku wants! But why are they hovering over there?' _Kagura stiffened, when she heard the little toad-demon, Jaken, say: "I have no idea, why Lord Sesshoumaru wants to protect that girl! She's just a human! And a strange one that is! The aura coming from her, is strangely dark yet filled with light!" The little girl behind him then said: "Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru likes her. She is very beautiful." Kagura drifted closer to the three persons, and said: "Hey you two! What are you doing here? And why is that girl knocked out?" Sesshoumaru's wards jumped, and Jaken screamed: "Why should we tell you? If Naraku wants her then you probably have orders to capture her!"

Kagura huffed in annoyance, and said: "Even if I have orders I won't do it. I don't have any interest in seeing Naraku get any stronger. Follow me if you want her to live." Kagura turned her feather around, and flew towards the coast.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped when he caught the scent of Naraku, and his brother. "Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked, as she and Miroku stopped behind him. "I can smell Naraku nearby… And Sesshoumaru is also nearby." Lelouch's head snapped up, and he almost shouted: "Where is he? Which direction?!" C.C. laid a hand on her companions shoulder, and said: "Lelouch calm down. It is not even sure that Tia is with him right now. She must be hiding somewhere safe from Naraku and…" She was cut off when a familiar voice, sounded from above: "If you want to see your little friend again, you should head for the Kamine Island!"

"Was that Kagura?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha nodded, as he threw Kagome on his back, and started running. Shippo followed them as his pink ball-shape, and Miroku travelled with Sango on Kirara. Lelouch and C.C. ran as fast as they could – well in Lelouch's case he didn't feel the strain of his body that much, because of the healing effect the Code had – after their friends.

_Lelouch… Lelouch where are you?_

Lelouch could almost see Tia's overbearing smile, and shuddered, when he remembered all the pain the young girl had gone through. _'So is Tia okay? Why is this Kagura-person taking us to the shore?'_ Lelouch thought, and concentrated on straining his body much more than before.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru had sensed that Tia and his wards were out of harm's way, he went on an all out rampage to kill Naraku. He sent a glowing ball of Demonic Energy towards Naraku, but he just absorbed it. "Sesshoumaru you can't defeat me. You can only fail, just as you fail regarding the Tetsusaiga!" Naraku smirked, as he sent Sesshoumaru's Demonic Energy right back at him.

'_I have to let them get away. The Miko must be out of the Sacred Jewels aura about now.' _Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and then said in a monotone voice: "Azure Dragon-Wave!" An azure-blue dragon head flew from Tokijin, and fired into Naraku's purple barrier. "It seems the Priestess is out of the Jewels aura… You bought them time to escape Sesshoumaru, you sly dog you!" Naraku mocked, as he started to flow away. Sesshoumaru knew he was searching for Tia, and started running towards the shore.

Tia was finally relaxing, when Ah-Un landed on Kamine Island. She had faintly pointed the way, and Kagura had led them safely to the Island. Then Ah-Un had carried her into the same cave, she had found herself in about a month ago. "Is this safe Tia?" Rin asked, and Tia faintly nodded, before grimacing, as her heart painfully beat in her chest. Tia looked at Kagura, before whispering: "… Your heart… is missing… Why?" Kagura's eyes grew hard, and she said: "Naraku is my Master. Therefore he has my heart. I wish to be free, but can't because of Naraku." Tia's eyes grew wet, when Kagura had told her the story, and then she whispered: "I can feel someone… Yet it is someone who doesn't give off a Demonic Aura…" Kagura's eyes snapped open, and she whispered: "Kanna? Is Kanna here?" Tia nodded, before succumbing to the peace of sleep.

Kagura went outside to meet her albino-sister. "Kagura… I have found your heart…" Kanna whispered.

* * *

FantasyLover: CLIFFHANGER! Oh I love to be evil!

Inuyasha: Why didn't I get more screen time?

FantasyLover: Because _I'm _the author and therefore _I_ set the rules mister!

Lelouch: However _I_ have Geass! Therefore I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…" *gets knocked out by Nunnally from her wheelchair*

Nunnally: Now, now Onii-sama. We can't have you make mistakes with that creepy power of yours!

Lelouch: *muffled because of his mouth towards the floor* No Nunnally… Whatever you say…

Nunnally: That's my good Onii-sama!

C.C.: What did you do to him Nunna?

Nunnally: *smiles like an angel* Who me? Oh nothing!

FantasyLover: Well _whatever_! Please read and review and I'll soon have the next chappie out!


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye for now

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass (Or any songs in this fic for that matter)**

Lelouch: *tries to sing A Whole New World* _A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view!_

Kallen: When are you gonna tell him he can't sing?

Nunnally: *eats popcorn* Not for a while. He thinks he entertains me by singing Aladdin. Too bad I've gotten hooked on Japanese Vocaloids!

FantasyLover: Don't tell me you actually hear that? Now Plumb is waaaay better! She's just as cute as a cupcake!

Inuyasha: What the hell is a cupcake?

Kagome: It's a muffin with oversized topping on Inuyasha. Maybe I should bring some… although Shippo might get a sugar rush.

FantasyLover: Well that's a chance you have to take. Now ON WITH Th-…

Lelouch: *goes over to AbbA* _Dancing queen! Young and sweet only seventeen! _

Kallen: This just keeps getting better and better!

FantasyLover: Goddammit Lelouch! Shut up! Now on with the show! Oh yeah also: lemon warning!

* * *

Chapter 8: Goodbye for now

Kagura just _looked_ at Kanna before whispering: "Y-you know where my heart is?" Kanna nodded, and Kagura stood as still as a statue. _'How did Kanna find out? And why is she telling me this? Is it one of Naraku's sick traps for me?' _Kagura thought, as she started to look around for clues of Naraku but found none.

"Kagura… I have your heart right here." Kanna said, and held a small, pulsating and glowing object in front of her. "M-my heart!" Kagura whispered, and reached out after it. "Why are you doing this Kanna? Naraku will surely kill you if he found out!" Kagura said, and pulled out her fan, just in case, but Kanna just said: "You wish for freedom right Kagura? I will grant your wish." Kanna laid her sisters heart in her hands, and Kagura took it to her chest. The heart pulsated one last time, and then melted right into Kagura's body.

Then Kanna's arm cracked, and Kagura snapped out of the heavenly daze she had been in just a second ago. "Kanna what's going on? Why are you cracking?" Kagura shouted, as her sister started to crumble away. "This… is my… punishment for… disobeying Naraku. He put a spell on me, in case this ever happened." Kanna explained, as a big crack split her right eye in half. "Kagura… you are… free…" Kanna whispered, before the rest of her body disintegrated. All that was left of Kanna was one of the white flowers from her hair.

Kagura just stood there, as her emotionless sister slowly died. "Kanna… Thank you…" Kagura whispered, before tears started to run down her cheeks. Her fan fell on the ground, and soon she too broke down in tears. Several emotions flowed through her. Anger, hate, sadness, love… love? How could she love? And who _did_ she love? Was it Kanna? Or was it someone else?

_**Find him… Find your Mate!**_

Something inside her said in a gentle tone, and Kagura's eyes widened, as her mind made a picture pop up behind her eyes. Sesshoumaru. _'Is he my Mate? But how can it be?' _Kagura wondered, as she rubbed her eyes dry, and picked up her fan.

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded behind her. "Kagura… Where are my wards?" Sesshoumaru looked at her with narrowed eyes, as he discovered a change in Kagura's scent. Before she had smelled like Naraku's miasma and decay. But now she smelled like the sweet scent of the summer wind, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. "They are inside the cave behind me Lord Sesshoumaru. Don't worry they're safe." Kagura said softly, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even further. "There is something odd about you. You no longer smell like Naraku's miasma." Kagura smiled, brightly, before saying: "My heart was returned to me Sesshoumaru. I'm free!" she began to laugh lightly, and spun around herself in pure joy.

"Naraku gave you your heart back?" Sesshoumaru asked, but Kagura shook her head, and she said in a sad voice: "Kanna gave it to me… But Naraku had putted a spell on her, which killed her." Kagura stopped spinning around, and looked into the ground. Sesshoumaru then walked over to the saddened woman, and pressed his lips against Kagura's forehead. Her eyes shot open, and she whispered weakly: "S-Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru growled softly, as if he would soothe her, and said: "Comforting my intended. What else should I do when you are distressed?" Kagura's breath was trapped in her throat in pure amazement.

"Y-your intended?" Kagura asked with a shaky voice, and she felt Sesshoumaru nod before he started kissing her neck affectingly. Kagura moaned, and relaxed her body against Sesshoumaru's chest. He started to growl, when she cupped his cheek with gentle hands, and returned Kagura's gentle caress.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura moaned, as he wrapped his arms around her, and carried her bridal-style away from the cave-entrance. He then masked the scents of Tia, Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, himself and Kagura. He started to carry Kagura towards a small hot spring, he had noticed on his way here, while he was kissing Kagura hungrily. "Mine…" he grumbled and Kagura smiled against his lips before saying: "Yeah… All yours!"

**WARNING! LEMON BEGINS!**

When they arrived at the hot spring, Kagura didn't even have to pull away from Sesshoumaru, before her kimono was ripped in half. He pushed her up against a tree, and started to nibble on her neck before moving down towards her breasts. He started to suck on the round mounds, and Kagura gasped in pleasure. "Oh Kami!" she moaned, and squeezed her eyes shut as Sesshoumaru doubled his efforts. He started to take off his armor, and clothes and soon he was butt naked as the day he was born. **(A/N: Here you go fangirls/boys! Sesshy-fanservice!)**

Kagura's eyes wandered down his body, until they reached his hardened member. Her eyes widened as she saw his size, but she was quickly pulled up towards Sesshoumaru's hungry lips. Sesshoumaru started to tease her body, by starting to kiss his way down her body until he reached her nether lips. Kagura gasped when his rough tongue made contact with her wet folds, and she blushed heavily.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, before starting to lick her clit, and Kagura's legs bucked unwillingly, while she started to pant. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and savored the taste of Kagura's juices. Her arousal was thick in the air between them, and suddenly Sesshoumaru snapped. His eyes turned red, and he started to climb his way up her body, until his member was positioned right above her entrance. With a lust filled growl he plunged right into Kagura's tight heat, and she cried out in pain when her hymen tore. Sesshoumaru licked her tears away, with his rough tongue, and started to move as slowly as possible to spare her any pain.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru embraced each other, as they started to moan deeply. Sesshoumaru started to quicken up the pace, and soon he was ramming into Kagura, who screamed in pure ecstasy. "Ses… shou… maru… don't… stop!" Kagura moaned, as she searched for his lips as if in a frenzy. They felt a pressure built inside them both, and Kagura screamed out in pleasure, as she reached her climax. Sesshoumaru grunted as his own climax crept nearer and nearer, and he howled in joy, as he released his seed inside Kagura's waiting womb.

They panted heavily, as the spasms of their orgasms subsided, and Sesshoumaru mumbled, as he nibbled her throat: "This Sesshoumaru would be honored, if you would travel with him…" Kagura's eyes widened, but then she smiled, and she said: "Anything for you. Saiai…" she pulled Sesshoumaru away from her throat, and started to kiss and lick his own neck lovingly.

**LEMON FINISHED**

* * *

Tia was tired and more scared of Naraku, than she ever had been in the short time she had been his prisoner. She knew something had been up with Sesshoumaru and Kagura, because their Demonic Aura's had been very active all of a sudden.

_'Seems like Sesshoumaru finally got laid. I hope this will change his attitude.'_ Tia thought, as she supressed a snicker.

Rin was sitting anxiously, and kept looking towards the cave entrance. She was worried for Lord Sesshoumaru, even though she didn't say it out loud. Jaken was examining some of the symbols inside the cave, with the Thought Elevators doors inside. "These symbols are ancient! Who could have written them?" Jaken asked, and Tia said weakly: "The Acaferacks wrote these symbols…" Jaken's eyes widened, when he heard her faint reply. The Acaferacks had been extinct in more than three thousand years, or more. Then out of the blue a familiar voice sounded outside the cave.

"…you Tia? Answer me! Where are you?" Lelouch's voice sounded far away, but Tia's eyes snapped open, and she stood up, despite her weakened state. "Lelouch…" She whispered, and started walking towards the cave entrance with shaky feet. A lot of other voices sounded outside too, and soon enough everyone was running towards Tia inside the cave. Lelouch reached her first, and buried her in his arms, despite his blood soaked bodysuit, and he whispered: "I thought I'd lost you! You almost died Tia!" Tia didn't say anything, but kept hugging him back, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Shh it's alright Tia. I'm not going to let anything harm you ever again!" Lelouch soothed Tia with gentle sounds, and she calmed down slowly. When she had calmed down completely, Kagome kneeled down in front of her and said: "Tia… Are you sure you are alright?" When Tia nodded, Kagome rose and tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha nodded, and said: "Well… We'll give you two some space, and when you are ready just call." Kagome went over to get Rin and Jaken out, and when that was done Lelouch nodded, and watched everyone, except C.C., leave.

"Come on C.C! Give the lovebirds some space!" Inuyasha shouted, as Tia and Lelouch blushed madly, and C.C. said before leaving: "Just be sure that this is what you want Lelouch… I can't control you, but I only want what's good for you." Lelouch nodded, and C.C. started to walk out to the others.

"Tia… I'm so sorry!" Lelouch said, as he hugged Tia again, and she said: "It's not your fault Lelouch. You didn't know Naraku would abduct me. It'll happen all the time." She tried to soothe her fiancée, but with no luck. He pulled her out of his tight embrace, before descending down to her soft lips. "Lelouch… I've missed you so much!" Tia whispered, between their kisses, and Lelouch smiled sadly, as he slowly pushed her back towards the Thought Elevators doors.

When her back hit the doors, she frowned but gave no signal that she would stop being cozy with Lelouch. Suddenly Lelouch pulled away from her, with a saddened look in his eyes. His Code, imbedded in his forehead, started to glow a scarlet red, and Tia's eyes widened. "Tia… I'm sending you back to Japan… Back to the future…" Lelouch said, without any form of emotion in his voice.

It all dawned for Tia at that moment, and she screamed: "No please! Lelouch don't send me back there! I beg you! Plea-…" A bright, red light engulfed Tia, and she felt her body being thrown backwards, and into the white emptiness of the Thought Elevator.

Lelouch stood alone in the cave, when Inuyasha and the others appeared. "Where is Tia? We heard a scream, and then a bright light came from inside this cave! What's going on?" Miroku asked, and Lelouch looked at them all with nothing but emptiness in his eyes. "He sent Tia back to the future… He sent her back to where he, she and I come from."

C.C. said in a monotone voice, which sounded an awfully lot like Sesshoumaru's, and everyone gasped horrified. "You WHAT?" Kagome shouted, and looked as if she could explode in anger any time now. Inuyasha and all the others sweat dropped, and Sango tried to calm Kagome down but without luck.

'_Tia… At least you're safe. There is no longer need for fighting in our world.' _Lelouch thought, and started to walk away from the cave. It held too many painfully memories now. He would never see Tia again. It was for the best.

* * *

Tia's eyes were heavy with sleep when she tried to open them. She was lying on something hard, and it was starting to irritate her. _'Where am I? Why am I in a cave…?'_ Then she remembered what had happened. "Lelouch! Lelouch let me back! Please Lelouch don't leave me here! LELOUCH!" Tia cried, as she started to sob heartbroken. "Please… Lelouch… Don't leave me alone…" she whispered, as she started to walk right outside. Kamine Island looked like she remembered it. However when she stumbled out, she found herself in the arms of the Britannian Army.

"Halt! Who are you, and how did you get here?" A soldier from the Royal Guard stood and pointed his machinegun towards the sobbing woman. "I… I am… I…" Tia started, when a light voice shouted: "Captain Harrison who do you think you are threatening? That is the fiancée of my late brother Lelouch vi Britannia, Lady Tia vi Britannia!" When the soldier had heard that, he immediately withdrew, and Nunnally was pushed towards her former sister-in-law by Zero.

Tia was as stunned, when Nunnally said her brother's name. "Nunnally… Is that you?" Tia whispered, and looked at her former sister-in-law's face. Nunnally didn't look much older than the last time she had seen her. She still had her beautiful pink, gold and white dress, but it was more formal now. Behind her were Schneizel and Cornelia as her last siblings - since all the others had disappeared when Pendragon had been destroyed by the Damocles F.L.E.I.A. fired by Nunnally - but they didn't look happy about seeing her.

"Your Majesty… Are you sure that this is Tia? She disappeared shortly after the Demon Emperors death." Cornelia said, and received a hard stare from Nunnally, who said: "Cornelia you shouldn't be so narrow-minded. Tia has finally returned to us after a whole year. It is a blessing from the heavens!" Cornelia bowed her head, and Nunnally took Tia's hands in her own. "I'm so happy to see you again Tia! I thought you were dead!" Nunnally said, but Tia just stared at the cave, where she had stumbled out of. _'Why did Lelouch send me here? Was it to protect me from the Crystal? But the Crystal still lives in this time period!'_

Nunnally kept talking, but Tia was only answering when she couldn't get away with a silent reply. They were escorted to the shore, where the Lancelot Knightmare was parked beside a giant airship. The silvery Knightmare made bad memories for Tia appear, and she stopped right where she was, standing in fear. She had tried to save Lelouch so many times against Suzaku, and his damned Knightmare. She had been severely injured by Suzaku's hands too. Nunnally sensed her tense state, and she quickly said: "Maybe we should go aboard the Avalon Tia. I guess you could use a bath right?" Nunnally broke Tia's trance, and she nodded halfheartedly. Nunnally gave the staff onboard the Avalon orders to prepare a room for Tia, and then to set course towards New Pendragon.

Tia looked at Kamine Island from above, as the Avalon was flying towards New Pendragon. _'I have to find a way back… I have to. Lelouch is where I must be.' _She thought as the Island got smaller, and smaller. "I won't be stuck here forever!" Tia whispered harshly.

* * *

FantasyLover: I'm so sorry for not updating until the start of the new week! Please forgive me and accept this lemon-chapter as my apology!

Inuyasha: Back on topic! You sent Tia back to the future? Why?

FantasyLover: Well Lelouch have to be depressed about _something_ right? And what would be better than a lovers-quarrel and then the banishment of the love of his life?

Lelouch: I hate you so much right now.

FantasyLover: Oh quit your whining Lulu-kun!

Lelouch: W-what did you just call me? Lulu-kun?

FantasyLover: Well I thought it was cute!

Inuyasha: It's downright hilarious! I love it when you make people terrible nicknames!

FantasyLover: Then you like when Kagome calls you koino-kun?

Inuyasha: *blushes brightly* W-what are you talking about?

*Lelouch and all the others in the studio laugh their asses off*

Kagome: Oh. My. God. This is the funniest thing I've ever heard!

C.C.: Well please read and review peeps!

FantasyLover: Yeah please do! Also I have a question for you guys! Who should the next lemon scene be with? Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, Lelouch and C.C. or Lelouch with Tia? Please send me a PM about it or leave a review! See you guys soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Bon Voyage

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass (Or any songs in this fic for that matter)**

Nunnally: Alright I guess that I should give Lelouch the antidote… *gives Lelouch a little vial*

Inuyasha: What do you mean with antidote?

Nunnally: When I knocked Lelouch out I gave him some pills which…

Shirley: YOU WHAT?!

FantasyLover: How the Hell did you get in here Shirley? You're dead!

Shirley: I'll always live as long as Lulu is alive!

FantasyLover: Well not for long. *whistles after security* Oi guards we have a stalker in here!

Sesshoumaru: Hn. This Sesshoumaru doesn't find this particular female ningen appealing.

FantasyLover: Well to you only little girls like Rin are appealing.

Sesshoumaru: Excuse me did you say something? *starts to transform into animalistic shape*

FantasyLover: No I didn't say anything! Err… on with the story?

Lelouch: *awakens from daze* Huh? What happened? And why the hell am I wearing clothes from the 80's?

* * *

Chapter 9: Bon Voyage!

The Avalon reached New Pendragon a couple of hours after the events on Kamine Island. The city looked just as the old Pendragon, but the villa where Tia should live looked just like a Japanese mansion, from the Feudal Era, and it ripped Tia's heart inside out, to see something which reminded her so much of Lelouch. Nunnally practically had to pull her harshly by the sleeve of her kimono, to make her follow her inside. Tia was immediately shown a room in traditional Japanese style, where the first thing she did was sitting on her king-sized bed, and pull her legs to her body in a childish manner. Her silvery white hair was spread all around her like a shield. "Tia… I would like to talk with you, whenever you are ready. There are some clothes in the dressers over there." Nunnally said, and Tia nodded shortly, before she closed up.

Nunnally sighed, and then said: "It's regarding your position. The Court would like to know, if you still hold the title of Empress, or if you simply want to be called Lady, or Princess." Tia's head snapped up, and she said: "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed in something other than this."

Nunnally nodded, and was rolled out by Zero rather quickly. Almost as if he didn't want Tia to be near the young Empress anymore. When Nunnally and Zero were out of her new room, Tia went over to her large dresser, and pulled out a black and purple dress. It had tight, purple sleeves and the top of the dress was a corset in a light black color. The wide skirt was a mixture of both colors and reached her feet, even in high heels, without any problems. She tied her hair up in a high placed ponytail, and then she walked right to the throne room.

Nunnally was in the throne rooms signing some papers handed to her by Zero, when Tia walked in. Tia had used that very same dress the day Lelouch and Tia had made it official that they were engaged. Nunnally had been happy at that time, but soon she had felt pity and sorry for the girl. When Lelouch had been killed, Tia had refused to leave their room in the Tokyo Settlement. She had been in a horrible state after his death, and then she disappeared right before the day she was to be crowned.

"That should be the last one Zero. Now if you would excuse me and my sister-in-law." Nunnally said, before rolling down from her podium. Tia tensed at the sight of Nunnally's smile. She had become used to live on the road or in not-so-fancy houses. The Royal Palace was suffocating to even be in. Tia felt exposed in her clothes, but she had put them on to please her sister-in-law.

"Tia… Do you wish to become Empress?" Nunnally asked, and Tia shook her head slowly. "I have no intension of gaining power. What I want is a quiet life, without as many conflicts as possible." She said, as she looked into Nunnally's soft purple/bluish eyes, with an empty look.

Nunnally nodded as if she was agreeing with Tia, and she then asked: "So you'll stick with being a Princess? Or do you want to become a Lady or Knight of the Empire?" Tia clenched her fists, and finally snapped. "No Nunnally! I don't want any of this! I want to be a normal person with a normal life! I don't give a shit about being noble, or royal, or a knight for God's sake! While I was gone, I had the most wonderful life ever! No requirements, no obligations except protecting your family, and no royals telling you what to do! If I had the choice, I would want to go back where I was! I am _not_ your sister-in-law anymore! I don't even have the right to be called Princess! I lost everything the day L… your brother died! Please Nunnally… Just let me leave, and never come back. I beg you!" Tia had started to cry now, and was on her knees, as Nunnally watched in shock at the crying girl in front of her.

"Tia… How can you even say such a thing? Lelouch's death was a great loss to you and me, but you can't let that control you. He is dead and…" Nunnally stopped, when she saw Tia's emotion-filled eyes. "Lelouch… you are always using him as your excuse for manipulating me! All I want is to be taken back to Kamine Island dammit! Nothing else!" Tia roared, but then Nunnally said in anger: "That is enough! Tia cut it out! You are _not_ getting back to Kamine Island! We need you here!"

"No Nunnally! I can't stay here! I have to go back! And I'm going whether you like it, or not!" Tia snarled, and turned around, only to be tackled by Zero. "Tia you are not to leave this palace again in the near future!" Nunnally said in a cold tone. "You've changed Nunnally… Before you would never have taken me prisoner like this!" Tia growled, and Nunnally shrugged her shoulders. "Being the ruler of a country changes your personality I guess." Nunnally said, before adding: "I'm sorry about this Tia. But I can't lose you too. I don't want to lose any more family members… Onii-sama and all the others were bad enough. But you are the last, except Schneizel and Cornelia. Please forgive me." With that Nunnally rolled out of the throne room, and Tia bowed her head in submission.

Zero pulled her up, and said: "I have something, that I wish to speak to you about. It's regarding your Knightmare from your time as one of the Black Knights." Tia's eyes widened in surprise. She knew, of course, that Suzaku was Zero and all, but she hadn't realized, that Suzaku knew about her Knightmare. Her Knightmare had been a one of a kind made by Rakshata and her developing team. It had been named the Silverhawk, and was quite formidable. It was actually a model younger than the Shinkiro, but just as complex with the Absolute Defense Field installed, as well as a Hadron Cannon like the Gawain. The design had been the same as the Shinkiro's, only in silver and white.

Its supreme attack had been a complicated gunblade, which reloaded itself so there was never need for recharge as long as the energy-filler had power.

"I made sure that it was maintained after the War of the Demon Emperor. The reason I'm talking to you about this, is because there is trouble in the EU. It seems that France, Italy and Germany have been caught in a conflict, and France has asked for help. I want _you_ to go to France as backup, for their main forces. But don't get involved in the main fight."

Tia looked at Zero with suspicion, and then he said: "Tia… I don't want you to return here after you are done in France. Go to Kamine Island, after the conflict is over no matter what Nunnally says. I know that you were with Lelouch. He was stupid to send you away in the first place."

* * *

Lelouch sneezed violently, and sniffed his nose. _'Someone must be talking about me… I wonder who it is.'_ Lelouch thought, but shrugged it off when nothing else occurred.

* * *

"Make sure the Knightmare is sent back though. It's way too expensive to just stay in France. They would have a huge advantage on the battlefields." Zero said, and Tia narrowed her eyes, as she asked: "Are you helping me escape on purpose Zero? Or should I say Suzaku?" Zero – or Suzaku – laughed lightly, and said in amusement: "That is solely up to you. However please call me Zero in public. The World can't know that I'm still alive after the War of the Demon Emperor. How is Lelouch by the way?"

Tia's knuckles turned white, as she fisted her hands, and she said: "He's just as hopeless as ever. He sent me back here, because I got abducted by a demon named Naraku. I couldn't get back, and then I was transported here."

Tia and Zero went to the Knightmare Hangar, to see the Silverhawk. Tia had to get some practice done before traveling to France as backup. She was pretty rusty on using her Knightmare, since it _had_ been almost four months since she last had used it.

"Okay Milady, we'll take it slowly so you won't get stressed over the mechanisms. Please change into this Knightmare Pilot Suit." Cécile Croomy said, and smiled gently to the confused Crystal Miko. It had been so long since she had used modern devices, that she almost had forgotten how to use the different machines.

One thing she _could_ remember, was how to use all of her Knightmare's attacks. "Please stop Milady! Don't activate the Hadron Cannon in here!" The blue haired mechanic shouted, as the Hadron Cannon's started to heat up. Tia frowned when she saw the mechanic start fuzzing and stopped the Hadron Cannon. Next was the Absolute Defense Field. Automatically she started to calculate the necessary data to, activate it. _'I remember all of this as if it's been yesterday!' _Tia thought, excited, but froze when an, almost, forgotten memory popped up.

**flashback**

_Tia was stressed out. She couldn't get to the Shinkiro in time, if Sayoko hadn't freed Kallen soon. The Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley, had trapped Zero in the skies of Tokyo, and was trying to destroy his Absolute Defense Field. "Zero! How long can you last?" Tia screamed, as she blocked an attack from one of the Sutherlands deployed to help in battle. Zero sounded pretty stressed, as he answered: "Not for very long! Where are my back-ups?" Then Ohgi's voice sounded: "Tamaki's group should have been your back-up, but he just ejected from his Akatsuki, and so did his group. Tia is the only flyable Knightmare we have right now!"_

_Tia growled, and cursed Britannia to the depths of hell! "I'm coming as fast as possi-…" Tia started, when four Slash Hawkens hit her behind her Silverhawk. _'The Lancelot is here already? But what is it doing here?'_ Tia thought, as she turned around to fire her Hadron Cannon, against the cursed White Grim Reaper. "Well, well, well Suzaku Kururugi! How amazing to see you here! Why don't you come out, and we can talk like civilized human beings!" Tia said through her speakers, but Suzaku answered: "I would rather watch my own death slowly, than talking with a fake human like you." Tia was stunned a second. She had no idea that Kururugi knew she was an artificial human made by the Geass Order, and Second Prince Schneizel, in secret._

_Tia knew, she was supposed to be a mass destruction weapon. It had been implanted in her memory, as the first thing she knew. "Oh my feelings are hurt Kururugi! That wasn't very nice of you!" Tia said, and then fired her Hadron Cannon towards Suzaku so fast that he couldn't avoid it. The two beams of mass destructing power hit his Knightmare's shoulder-parts, and caused the Lancelot to fall to the ground. "Damn Vampire! Take this!" Tia roared, and another shot of Hadron Energy was fired towards Tia's foes. Even the Valkyrie Team, which Bradley had to help him, was wiped out._

**flashback end**

"Miss Cécile?" Tia asked, and the bluenette looked up at the Knightmare in question. "Yes Your Highness? Is there something I can help you with?" Tia opened the cockpit, and returned to the ground. "I was just wondering… If the Black Knights still exists…" Cécile smiled gently, and said: "Actually the Black Knights are coming to New Pendragon next week. They are negotiating with the remaining EU countries, which aren't part of the U.F.N. or Britannia. I could take you there if you'd like."

"Really? You would do that Miss Cécile?" Tia asked in awe, and the bluenette nodded. The rest of the time in the hangar was used to make any adjustments on Tia's pilot suit, since she hadn't been eating as regularly as before Lelouch, herself and C.C. was transported to the Feudal Era.

Tia was excited when she returned to her villa. She changed into the same kimono she had been wearing when she had arrived, and found that it had been washed and dried. There had even been found a couple of traditional sandals, and hair accessory, and it had all been brought to her bedroom.

'_I can't escape my fate as Guardian Miko for very long. It's a miracle that I haven't been abducted yet.' _Tia thought, as she sat outside in the Japanese styled garden. "Am I interrupting?" a well known voice asked, and Tia turned her head to see Suzaku in traditional Japanese hakama and haori. "Suzaku? But I thought you never showed your face anywhere, except in your private chambers!" Tia said as she raised her eyebrows, and Suzaku smiled, as he said: "Well Nunnally told me that I had to keep an eye on you, so I've decided to move in here!"

Tia grew pale, and she shouted: "The Hell you are! I'm _not_ some kid who needs babysitting!" Suzaku sweat dropped in embarrassment, and he tried to calm her down by saying: "Tia please it's just until you leave for France! Just until then, and no longer since you won't even be here!" Tia glared at Suzaku until she finally huffed, and said: "Alright fine… But you stay away from my chambers, as long as it's not an emergency, got that!" Suzaku assured her that he wouldn't, and Tia sighed heavily.

"I'm just not comfortable with men so close to me, since I came back here. One of the people I met at the place I ended up at, turned out to be a real pervert. He asked me to bear his child. Just you being here, bring too many memories back…" Tia admitted, but looked extremely annoyed, when Suzaku started laughing his ass off. "H-he ask-asked you to… to bear…h-his chil-children?" Suzaku stammered between the laughter, and Tia bunked him in the head.

"Not funny Suzaku. I'm going to take a bath, and then I'll go to sleep!" she growled, and left the garden as Suzaku continued to laugh. _'I'm going to slowly kill him, if he doesn't stop!'_ Tia growled, as she entered the bathroom, and walked behind the bamboo screen to undress.

* * *

Lelouch looked at his reflection in the water. He was sitting on the shore of a little lake, and didn't do anything. Inuyasha and all the others had left him and C.C. in Kaede's Village, when the rumor of a Sacred Jewel Shard had reached the village. The chances of getting a hold of it was small, but there was a possibility, and since Kouga had been in the area of the village, Inuyasha had been eager to get away from the village.

"Lelouch what's the matter? Is it Tia?" C.C. asked, and Lelouch stiffened slightly. C.C. smirked, and said seductively: "Forget about her Lelouch… The girl's not even worth it." Lelouch stood up abruptly, and slapped C.C. as hard as he could. "Don't you even _dare_ talk about Tia like that, you hear! I need some time alone!" Lelouch turned around, and walked away leaving C.C. speechless, as she rubbed her hurting cheek slowly.

"It seems you have chosen Lelouch. However I'll never let you go. Not as long as I breathe!" C.C. said, as a fire lit her eyes in a fierce and ruthless way. "You _will_ be mine!" She whispered.

* * *

Tia yawned as she opened her eyes. It was dark as hell, the airplane had just landed in Paris, and the Minister of Defense, Charles Duvall, was waiting for her outside. Tia took a hairbrush, quickly got her loose hair tied up in a high ponytail, and her curled hair stroked her back every time she moved. Then she walked out to meet the Minister of Defense.

"Monsieur Duvall it is an honor to meet you. I understand you have been asking for my help." Tia said, as she shook hands with the Minister, who nodded. "Y-yes that is correct. The Italians and Germans have joined forces, and are trying to attack important cities like Nice, Bordeaux, and Lyon via water and air. They have already taken control over half of Nice, but the city is nothing but ruins now." The Minister said, as he looked at the young girl with approval. _'If she could sleep with the Demon Emperor, she may be willing to a little fun.' _He thought, as he eyed the slim girl with lustful eyes.

"I have heard that you brought down the Ikagura, during the War of the Demon Emperor, single handed. That is impressive." He said, and Tia bowed in respect. "I thank you for your compliment. Should I travel to the battlefields at once?" Tia asked, but the Minister then exclaimed: "No! I need you here tonight. Tomorrow I want you to travel to Nice with my personal squad of Knightmares."

Tia frowned, but did as she was told. Nunnally had told her to do exactly as the Minister of Defense told her to. No matter what. "Alright then, shall we go to the embassy?" Tia asked, and the Minister nodded.

'_Something is not right here… I better go to Japan tonight instead of staying. It sounds like he's trying to keep me here.' _Tia made that thought into a mental note, and then followed the Minister of Defense to the Embassy.

When they reached the Embassy, Tia was eyed by all the servants in the big house with disgust. When she asked why the Defense Minister simply shrugged it off, and showed her the room she would be using, until she would travel to Nice. Tia immediately went to bed, since she had arrived late at night, but she didn't get much sleep since her phone suddenly started ringing.

Tia groaned, pressed the 'receive call'-button, and said annoyed: "Whoever this is better have one hell of a good reason, because I'm _so _close to just shut down the damn phone!" Tia heard a snicker in the other end, and then a familiar voice said: "Well Your Majesty it's nice to hear your heavenly voice too!" Tia's eyes widened, and she nearly screamed: "Jeremiah is that you? Do you have any idea what the clock is in France?" Tia could hear Jeremiah laugh like a maniac, but suddenly he got serious.

"I got this number from Su-… err I mean Zero last night, Britannian time zone. He told me about your trip to France, and then I gave him the biggest scold in World History! The damn idiot sent you right into a deathtrap! I recently discovered that France, Italy and Germany have made a treaty! They are trying to get you killed and get a hold of your Knightmare!"

Tia started cursing, and Jeremiah sighed as he thought: _'Well… It seems like her Majesty still has to learn proper language.' _

"Milady you have to get out of Paris. Zero told me that you could come back to His Majesty Lelouch, but Japan is really far away. Should I arrange a transport?" Jeremiah asked, but jumped when he heard loud screams and shouts, in the other end. _"What the hell? I'm in my fucking _underwear_!"_ Tia shouted, and Jeremiah blushed brightly. Then the line went dead…

* * *

Lelouch's eyes snapped up, as he felt an immense pain in his chest. He had gotten this feeling every time Tia was in danger, or something like that since he had found her in the dripstone cave in the Narita Mountains. "Something is wrong…" he murmured, and started to look in the direction of the sea.

* * *

Tia kicked and screamed, as she tried to get her attackers off her. "Damn bitch! Keep still!" someone roared, and slapped Tia, but that only caused her to scream higher. "Let me go you disgusting _pigs_!" she screamed, and earned another slap. Tia started hitting the attackers anywhere, she could when something – or some_one_ – flung the attackers towards the nearest wall.

Tia was panting heavily, and her eyes widened, when she saw who it was. "Y-you?" Tia whispered in wonder.

* * *

FantasyLover: Please don't hate me for yet ANOTHER cliffy!

Lelouch: Why the hell won't anyone tell me what has happened?!

FantasyLover: I think C.C. videotaped you but I'm not sure.

C.C.: *smiles smugly* Oh I got it alright! Lelouch is going to die when he sees it!

Kallen: Hey he can't die yet! He needs to be reunited with Tia!

Tia: Damn right!

Kikyo: And I want Inuyasha _all_ to myself.

Inuyasha: K-kikyo?

FantasyLover: GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BITCH! GUARDS! SESSHOUMARU! ANYONE DAMMIT! GET. HER. OUT!

Kikyo: Shut up! I'm just as important as…

Lelouch: Should I use my Geass?

Kagome: Heavens no! Just get Sesshoumaru to kick her out!

Naraku: Doubt it.

FantasyLover: What the HELL!?

C.C.: Please read and review guys! Especially so our dear author can get over her shock regarding Naraku.

FantasyLover: Get out, get out, GET OUT! *pushes Naraku out of the studio*


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Always Here

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass or Guilty Crown's Inori's song!**

FantasyLover: ANNOUNCEMENT TIME GUYS! Instead of making this a Lelouch/OC and Inu/Kag fanfic it's going to be a Lelouch/harem and Inu/Kag fanfic! It seems like people really likes C.C. and Lelouch together and not so much Lelouch/OC sooo… Just to inform you!

Lelouch: You mean I can have multiple women like my father?

FantasyLover: Sure why not? Just as long as you promise to not break the hearts of all the girls! *smiles creepily*

Lelouch: *laughs nervously* Hehe… yeah sure I'll try.

FantasyLover: *pats Lelouch's head* Good boy!

Lelouch: The hell…?

* * *

Chapter 10: I'm always here

Tia just _looked_ at her savior before her. "Who would have thought? Cornelia li Britannia coming to save the girl who is nothing but a puppet of the Old Britannian Empire…"

Cornelia snorted in disgust, and threw a dress in Tia's face. "I took this from your dresser back in New Pendragon. Unlike Schneizel _I_ actually do something regarding my family. I guess Lelouch used his Geass on Schneizel too, just as he did on Euphie, Clovis, Nunnally and even you." Tia froze. She knew Lelouch never would use his Geass on her. He would _never_ do something like that! Right?

"Lelouch never used his Geass on me Cornelia!" Tia said, as she pulled on the summer dress Cornelia had given her. "Hah! I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. However both Zero and I agreed, that this was the best way to get you out of the palace. I would never have thought, that you would fall on your knees and _beg_ Nunnally to let you go back to Kamine Island."

Tia blushed when Cornelia smirked down at her, and she stumbled on her feet. "I'll make sure that the Silverhawk gets to New Pendragon. Then you could take the next plane to Japan." Cornelia said, but Tia shook her head, and she asked: "May I borrow a cell-phone?"

Tia waited eagerly, as the phone tried to contact the other number. It was Kallen's number, and she had told Tia to only use that particular number if it was an emergency. _"Kallen Kouzuki speaking. Who is this?" _Tia sighed in ease, and said nervously: "Kallen… It's me Tia! I need your help!"

Kallen was as frozen. Tia had called. From the number she had been given by Kallen… the emergency number. "T-tia? Is it really you?" Kallen said, as in a daze, and Tia replied happily: _"Oh Kallen I was afraid that you wouldn't answer! I'm so glad to hear your voice again!" _Kallen was shocked. Had she really given the impression, that she despised Tia and Lelouch for what they'd done?

Right now Kallen was with Ohgi, Xing Ke and Todoh planning what they should discuss, with the remaining non-loyal countries in the EU. Kallen put her phone on speaker, and laid a finger on her lips to signal that the others should be quiet. _"Kallen I need your help! France, Italy and Germany are pulling a trick on Nunnally to get the Silverhawk. I need to get to Japan but don't have a transport nearby. Could you help me out here?" _All in the room, with Kallen, started gasping, and Kallen said: "Tia… Right now Todoh, Xing Ke and Ohgi are listening to what you have to say. We know that you were sent to France to help… but how can you possibly ask for help, when you are one of the reasons we lost so many during the War of the Demon Emperor."

"_I know, I don't really have the right to even contact you Kallen… It doesn't bring back the dead if I apologize, and I know what Lelouch did is unforgivable in the eyes of the Black Knights but… please Kallen! Please help me this last time! I don't have much time left Kal-…" _Tia started coughing, rather roughly, and she said in a pleading voice: _"Kallen I know that the Black Knights are pissed. But please! I need you just this one time! I beg of you! Please help me…" _

Tia went silent, and Kallen sighed, before saying: "Please hold on a minute Tia. I'll talk to them about it." Kallen put down her phone, and looked at Ohgi. "What should we do?" She asked, and the former teacher sighed. "I know I would feel bad for just leaving her. She always did anything she could to save any of us if we were in trouble, during the Black Rebellion. Maybe we should help her get back to Japan." Xing Ke crossed his arms in disdain. He had never liked the quiet, white-haired girl, but he could see the sense in helping the girl one last time.

"Tia…" Todoh started. "What do you mean by that you don't have much time left?" Tia was quiet in the other end, before she finally answered. _"I am dying. I want to see Japan one last time, but I don't have the time needed to walk, or drive to Japan. That is why I am asking for your help, as a former teammate!"_ Tia started coughing again, and the Black Knights heard another familiar voice say: _"Tia why are you coughing up blood? What is wrong?"_

Cornelia snatched the phone from the pale and coughing girl, and then said: "Listen here you morons! Tia is _dying_! The least you could do, is getting her a chance to see her homeland before her death! I just got her out of the Britannian Embassy in Paris, where she was close to being _raped_ by some of the workers there! Either you leave her here to die a miserable death, or else you show some compassion and _help_ her!"

"Cornelia… please stop it…" Tia said hoarsely, and Cornelia continued ruthlessly: "Right now she is _barely_ holding herself together after this experience!" Cornelia stopped, when she heard Japans Prime Minister say: _"Alright I'll send a plane to get her home. Keep her safe until…"_

Then the two girls heard Xing Ke roar: _"What are you saying? That girl betrayed the Black Knights, the Chinese Federation and the whole world by cooperating with Lelouch! How can you even think about helping her?"_ Tia stiffened, when she heard how Xing Ke and Ohgi started arguing, but then Kallen's voice sounded. _"Tia I'm going to get you soon enough. I want you to go to Nice right now, and I'll work something out. Just hold on a little while longer!" _Tia smiled, and whispered: "Thank you… Kallen." Then she closed her eyes, and let sleep take her.

* * *

Lelouch looked at C.C. from a distance, as she sat outside Kaede's hut, and played with some flowers she had picked. He felt horrible for slapping her the other day, and the guilt kept on nagging in his stomach. Hesitantly he started walking towards the green-haired woman, but when he reached her, he couldn't say anything. "What do you want Lelouch?" C.C. asked, as Lelouch just stared at her. "I… er I mean… Um…" Lelouch started, but C.C. took his hand, and placed it on the very same spot he had hit her. "I went over the line yesterday Lelouch, and for that I am sorry. She is deserving of your attention… It's just that I'm afraid, that she's taking you away from me…"

Lelouch smiled, and pulled C.C. into his arms. "I'll never forget you C.C., because you made me who I am…" **(A/N: Yeah with one hell of a lot of help from friends, family, organizations, strangers and psychopaths! Sorry I had to write that.)**

C.C. embraced Lelouch as well, and pressed her lips into the crook of his neck. "Maybe we should take this… a little more private place, Lelouch." C.C. whispered into his ear, and Lelouch shivered, when she licked his earlobe. "C.C. we can't yet… I have to break things off with Tia, if we are to be lovers!" C.C. pouted after Lelouch had talked, but frowned when she saw the painful expression across Lelouch's face.

"It's Tia… She's in pain! It started yesterday evening, and has been constant since." Lelouch moaned, and C.C. said: "It may be because of the bond, you share with her. Even though she refused Geass when she needed it most, you two have a bond even _I _can't describe. I don't think, you should have sent her back." Lelouch bowed his head, and he whispered: "I'm going back to get her. No matter the cost."

* * *

Tia had wasted no time in getting to Nice. It had taken less than half an hour in her Knightmare, but what Tia had seen scared her. Poverty and starvation everywhere in villages and cities, all over France… but the worst was Nice. The Minister of Defense hadn't lied, when he had told her about the ruined city.

The beautiful marina was completely destroyed, the harbor was literally a sea of flames, because of an oil leak, and soldiers ran around everywhere, slaughtering every single citizen they laid their eyes on. She landed at the French HQ, and waited in half an hour before someone told her the status. The Germans had been responsible for the oil leak, while the Italians had caused the soldiers to act strange.

Tia asked to get a connection established to Britannia, and when she finally got one, she contacted Nunnally. "Empress Nunnally vi Britannia… France is indeed in disorder. However I don't think we can trust them. Last night I was attacked in the Embassy, and had Second Princess Cornelia not been there, I would've been killed. They are after the Silverhawk!" Nunnally frowned when she heard Tia's story, and then said: "Is Cornelia with you in Nice? Do you have any idea where she is?" Tia sighed, and said: "Cornelia stayed in Paris, to try and find out why I was attacked. If I know her right, she's probably still torturing the man behind it all.

* * *

Cornelia smirked evilly, at the sweating Defense Minister with a bloody whip resting in her hand. "So my dear Minister of Defense… Care to tell me why you attacked one from the Royal Family?" The man looked like he would rather go to hell, than tell the Second Princess of Britannia why he had attacked one from her family. Not long after a scream was heard.

* * *

Nunnally laughed nervously, and said: "Well Cornelia is not that easy to get rid of, so I don't think we should worry about her." Tia nodded, and secretly prayed that the Minister of Defense would tell Cornelia, why he had ordered her attack, if he wanted to live.

Nunnally promised she would check up on Cornelia's status, and then the line went dead. Tia sighed. _'Forgive me Nunnally… But I no longer belong here.'_ Tia went over to where her Knightmare was stationed, when her phone rang. It was Kallen. "Yes Kallen what is it?" Tia asked, and smiled, when she heard her former friend's voice. _"Tia I'm soon coming to get you. I want you to be ready in the Silverhawk in about ten minutes. Also you should try and get some energy fillers with you."_ Tia frowned, but promised to do as Kallen said. As soon as Tia had raided the storage room for energy fillers, she got them over to the Silverhawk with a lot of stubbornness... and sweat.

* * *

"Tia!" A voice sounded from above, and when Tia looked up, she saw the Guren MKll hovering in the sky. The cockpit was open, and Kallen was waving to her. "Let's go Tia! The French can't see my Knight-…" Kallen started, but was interrupted, when someone shouted: "It's the Guren MKll! Shoot it down!" Tia jumped in her Knightmare, entered her password, got her IFF up and running and then destroyed the entire French camp, with her Hadron Cannon.

'_Jesus Christ! I'd forgotten how powerful Rakshata made that Hadron Cannon! I hope she sends it back to Britannia. Sooner or later!' _Kallen thought, as she started flying east. She contacted Tia, via the speakers, and said: _"We should reach Japan in about twelve hours, if we fly as fast as we can. Problem is that the Guren needs a new energy filler every tenth hour! By that time, we should be in the Chinese Federation's territory." _Tia nodded, and closed the speaker again. _'I only wish that the Crystal is still safe. I purified the Kururugi Shrine, just before I left Japan for good. I just hope that the Crystal isn't defiled.' _Tia sighed, but then a sharp pain pierced her chest, and her airway clenched together, so she couldn't breathe.

"Someone evil is too close to the Crystal! Damn it all to hell!" Tia snarled, as her airway slowly opened again, and Tia drew deep breaths in after another. Kallen was completely oblivious to her friend's painful moments, throughout the long journey to Japan.

* * *

Kikyo looked at the Goshinbuko with a strange face expression. Beside her stood Naraku, and looked at the tree in disgust. "So the Miko Crystal is somewhere near this place?" He asked, and Kikyo nodded. "I can sense a giant amount of Purity in this particular area. It must be the Miko Crystal." Naraku smirked at Kikyo's answer, and said: "Good… Then we only need the Guardian Miko, and the Crystal is ours." After that they both disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

* * *

It was starting to darken, when Kallen and Tia changed their energy fillers. They held a small break, where they got some water, and biscuits Kallen had brought with her. "Say Tia… where have you been? I remember the day you were to be crowned Empress, that Nunnally told live to the whole world that you had disappeared. There was a major investigation, but the only thing they could find was your engagement ring in your room, and the dress you should use to the ceremony."

Tia smiled weakly, and said: "Even if I told you where I was, you would never believe me Kallen. People are not much different, than they was 500 years ago."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kallen asked, and Tia shook her head, as she said: "Don't worry about where I was. I just need to get to Kamine Island, before my time runs out." Then Tia started singing softly.

"_Saitono no hana yo_

_Aa douka oshiete okure_

_Hitowa naze kizutsukeatte_

_Arasou nandeshou_

_Rinto saku hana yo_

_Soko kara naniga mieru_

_Hitowa naze yurushiau_

_Koto dekinai nandeshou_

_Amega sugite natsuwa_

_Aowo utsushita_

_Hitotsuni naatte _

_Chiisaku yureta_

_Watashino maede_

_Nanimo iwazunii_

_Karete yukutomoni _

_Omaewa naniwo omou_

_Kotobawo motanu_

_Sonohade nanto_

_Aiwo tsutaeru_

_Aaa_

_Natsuno hiwa kagette_

_Kazega nabiita_

_Futatsu kasanaatte_

_Ikita akashiwo_

_Watashiwa utaou_

_Namo naki monono _

_Tame"_

Tia stopped singing, and Kallen looked at her, with wide eyes. "My mother used to sing that song for me, when I was little. Every night before I went to sleep, I would beg her to sing that song. She said that she had learned it from her own mother, and her mother before that. It's sort of a family tradition." Tia said, and then went back to her Knightmare. "We should get going Kallen. Japan is not far away now." Tia said, and started her Knightmare yet again.

* * *

Tia was half asleep, when the two Knightmares reached Japan's territory. Kallen followed Tia to Kamine Island, where she left the Silverhawk and started to run towards the cave. As she came nearer and nearer the cave with the Thought Elevator, the pain in her chest disappeared. _'Lelouch… I'm coming!'_ Tia thought, as she stumbled across the uneven cave floor, and over to the giant stone doors.

* * *

Lelouch stared at the cave, with the giant stone doors inside. He had persuaded Sango to let him borrow Kirara to get to Kamine Island, and now he waited. He knew Tia was close by, since the pain had disappeared, as soon as he had taken the first step on the Islands ground. "Tia… Where are you?" He whispered…

* * *

Tia looked back at Kallen with a cheerful smile, and said: "Thanks Kallen… Please send the Silverhawk back to Britannia. After Rakshata has seen it of course!" Kallen smiled back, and promised to do so. "So… what is gonna happen now?" Kallen asked, and Tia smiled nervously, before she answered: "To be honest I don't know… Maybe I'll just have to wait. However I think it would be best, if I'm alone." Kallen nodded, and embraced Tia, one last time, before she walked out of the cave.

"Good luck Tia… Make sure _he_ is still safe. You got that?" Kallen said, and Tia nodded surprised. "Don't you dare die, when he needs you alright?" Tia smiled, as the Thought Elevator's doors opened, and engulfed her in a bright light.

_Finally… I'm returning home…_

* * *

When the light subsided, Tia's eyes tried to accommodate with the strong light, at the entrance to the cave. "Tia… is that really you?" Her eyes snapped open, when she heard _his_ voice. "Lelouch…" Tia whispered, as she staggered towards her fiancée, on shaky legs. "Lelouch!" She shouted, and ran over to him, but she didn't embrace him, like Lelouch had thought. She slapped him with all her strength instead, so he stumbled to the ground. "How could you leave me like that you idiot? I thought you actually cared about me!" Tia started crying, but Lelouch just stood up, and embraced her tightly. "You're back…" he mumbled, and hugged the fighting girl even closer, every time she tried to get free.

"I missed you Lelouch…" she finally mumbled, and relaxed, as tears started to run down her cheeks. Lelouch kissed her forehead, and whispered: "Me too Tia… me too."

'_She's home now… And I'll never let her go like this again… Ever!' _Lelouch thought, as he and Tia left Kamine Island, and returned to Kaede's Village.

* * *

FantasyLover: Aw! What a cute ending!

Lelouch: What is that supposed to mean? Are you stopping the story?

FantasyLover: No but I'll put it on stand-by. I am starting a new story which is the prequel to A Demons Love. It should be up by the time you all are reading this. Sooo yeah there's going to be a little stand-by on this lovely story.

Inuyasha: Finally! Then I can _finally_ relax! That anesthetic rifle nearly made my ears fly off!

Kagome: That was your own fault Inuyasha! If you had just apologized like I asked you to do you wouldn't have this problem!

FantasyLover: Well whatever! Now guys please review on this because today is my birthday! YAY! I'M TURNING 15! Hope you will like the new story I'll come up with! HIP HURRAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!


	11. Chapter 11: A Mistake?

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass!**

FantasyLover: I'm back! Hey peeps how's it going?

Inuyasha: Took you long enough! What have you been doing?

FantasyLover: Nothing special other than trying to figure out at least five more stories!

Lelouch: Yay! More screen time for me!

FantasyLover: Or maybe not Lelouch. Tell me did he develop an ego while I was gone?

Kagome: Yeah… I guess it's because of him and C.C. spending so much time in the forest together.

FantasyLover: Bad mental image! Oh well it's good to be back and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Mistake?

"No! Inuyasha I have to get back home!" Kagome's voice greeted Tia and Lelouch, as they appeared behind some trees. "Tia you got to save me!" Shippo screamed, as he laid eyes on the white-haired girl he liked so much. She was just like Kagome, if you asked Shippo. She had helped him the last time he had ticked off Inuyasha, and Kagome had been home to get some ramen, some fresh clothes and of course his sugar treats.

"What's going on?" Tia asked, and Sango said: "Inuyasha won't let Kagome go home, even though we are just a couple of hours away from the Bone Eaters Well. I can't say that I blame her. Last time she went home was the day she had that other math test." Tia sweat dropped, and focused on the much heated argument. "I. Said. No! And that is final!" Inuyasha roared, but gulped, when Kagome's eyes started burning, and she screamed as loud as possible: "SIT INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIT!" Then she walked away, and Tia said: "Okay… what'd I miss out on?"

Tia laughed, as Sango told what had happened in the week where Tia had been with Sesshoumaru – they had all laughed their asses off, when they had heard her nickname, Fluffy, for the DaiYoukai – and what had happened the days, she had been in the future. "You see Tia… Kagome had help from Lelouch for all her assignments, but when she got back, she remembered she'd forgotten something, and she ran home again just as Inuyasha returned from the forest. He took it the wrong way, and when she got back the same evening, they started arguing again." Tia giggled, and then they started asking Tia what she had experienced in the future. Lelouch had turned silent, and had looked in the ground with eyes full of guilt. Well that was until Tia kissed him better, and she wasn't shy.

* * *

Tia had laughed her throat dry by the end of the evening, and by that time she was happy, warm and _very_ sleepy. Lelouch took her back to the village, together with C.C., on Kirara's back, and then walked towards a big hut. It was in two stories, even though the roof still was missing, but other than that it was finished. Inside was a little kitchen area, a supply room full of rice, dried meat and fish and some sweets from Kagome's time. There were three bedrooms, since Lelouch had refused to let C.C. or Tia – when and if she returned – live alone in the village, and they all had silken futons.

"How did you pay for these?" Tia asked, as she brushed her hand over the futon in her room, and looked at Lelouch in awe. "I got some money from some of the wealthier villagers. In return I have to work in either their homes, or fields, in a month each place." Tia giggled, but stopped, when Lelouch raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "S-sorry Lelouch… It's just that the… thought of… you in a… field are… hard to imagine!" Tia continued giggling, until she felt Lelouch's arms around her.

"Tia I… I have to tell you something in private… But before I tell you, I just want you to promise that you'll keep living with me okay?" Lelouch looked at her, with nothing but seriousness in his eyes, and Tia cocked her head to the side in confusion, as he led her out in the backyard garden. "Tia I… I don't know how to say this…" Lelouch started, but Tia smiled, and she said: "Lelouch you can tell me anything, as long as it's not that you don't want me around anymore. I love you Lelouch and I simply couldn't bear it, if you push me away again." Lelouch was struck by guilt again, before he said in a calm voice: "Tia… I can't be your fiancée any longer… I don't love you like that anymore…"

...

Silence. Nothing but silence was in the air around them, as Tia's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. Lelouch rejected her. He rejected her! She felt tears rise in her eyes, as she whispered: "You reject me because of what?" Lelouch said again: "I can't be your fiancée any longer Tia. I don't love you like that anymore." Tia fisted her hands, and whispered: "How could you? How could you DO THIS TO ME?!" Lelouch stepped back in fear of her anger, and Tia showed him her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, and her face was red in anger. "I come back after _you_ banish me in the future, and then you break up with me? What the hell is _wrong with you_? I thought you really loved me!" she screamed, and ran away. "Tia wait come back!" Lelouch shouted, but Tia didn't stop. She disappeared into the forest.

C.C. walked out in the backyard garden, snuck her arms around his waist, and kissed his shoulder blades. "See Lelouch… You are much better off now. No longer do you have to worry about losing her. You are both free now." She whispered, before she was pushed away from her beloved. "Don't touch me!" Lelouch growled, as he ran after Tia as fast as he could. C.C. sighed as she saw Lelouch disappear into the forest after his ex-fiancée.

* * *

Tia kept running in no particular direction. She kept hearing Lelouch say, that he didn't love her anymore. That she was worthless. That she could go to hell, and see if he cared. That was how Tia's brain twisted the cruel words, he had said. She could hear him in the distance, calling her name, but she didn't respond to his shouts. She was confused, and angry. Enraged, and yet glad. Relieved, and yet unprepared for the breakup she knew was on its way. She knew it would hurt. She knew that someday she would no longer be there, but she hadn't realized how much it would hurt.

For the first time in almost two years, she let herself return to the cold, blind murdering fury that had filled her, when Lelouch had released her from that capsule, under the Britannian Government Bureau. She kept running until her lungs burned, her feet were tired, and her mind calmed down. She fell on her knees, as it started to pour down. She tucked herself into a little ball, and started sobbing. She didn't care about anything. She acted as if she was five again, and wanted something her mother – let her be at peace – wouldn't give her.

Soon after the rain began, she crept under a tree and fell asleep. But her dreams were nothing to sigh and yearn for.

"No please stop!" Tia whined in her sleep, and tossed around. She was dreaming about her mother. She was running behind her mother through the underground city, the Geass Order had created in Indonesia. Then her mother was shot, and left Tia all alone in the world. She dreamt about the horrible things all the scientists from the Order had done to her.

They had made her skeleton stronger, heightened her pain tolerance and broken her mind. She remembered how she had struggled. How she had begged them to stop telling her, that the only thing she should concentrate about was killing those, she was told to kill. She was nothing else, than a wandering killing machine. _'Mother... I'm so sorry!'_ Tia screamed in her mind, as she woke up with a startled yelp.

"You poor, poor thing." A well known voice said, and Tia froze under the tree. She knew that persuasive, and dangerous voice. "Naraku…" Tia whispered, and looked at the tall man in front of her. He reached out for her hand, and gently yanked her up, and into his embrace. "You poor, poor thing…" he kept saying as Tia forgot everything about him abducting her, and she buried her hands into his dark kimono, as she started crying. "He left you didn't he?" Naraku asked, and Tia nodded against his kimono, as she kept on crying. "I still want to help you Tia… Just show me where the Miko Crystal is, and I'll destroy it. Then I'll help you take revenge on Lelouch. You hate him don't you?" Naraku whispered, and Tia froze. Did she hate Lelouch? He certainly wasn't her BFF right now, but she didn't hate him… she wasn't sure. "I… I don't hate him." She whispered, into Naraku's kimono but he tightened his hold around her, and whispered: "But he chose that other woman over you, didn't he?" Tia nodded slowly, as she dried her eyes, with the back of her hand.

Naraku looked at her with gentle eyes. "He chose to mate with the other woman instead of you. I have seen it before. When he claimed to be searching for you, he was with that green-haired woman. He chose another immortal over you. Claim what is rightfully yours. Take me to the Crystal, and I'll make sure that he never shall hurt you again. I promise." Naraku said harshly, and Tia looked into his red eyes with confusion. Should she take Naraku to the Miko Crystal and let him destroy it? But she didn't know where it was located! "I don't know where it is… I'm sorry Naraku, but I don't know where it is!" Tia looked into the ground, as if she was afraid that he would be angry at her.

"Don't worry about it Tia. I know where it _maybe_ is, but I am not sure. You have to help me. Please?" he said, and gently kissed her forehead. Tia forgot, in that instant, all of her fears regarding Naraku, and she simply nodded. "That is my good girl." Naraku said with a fake smile – which Tia didn't see – and he pushed her in the direction of the village. Tia froze. She knew someone… special was in that direction, and that she hated that person. "Tia, the Crystal is that way. We have to find it before dawn alright?" Naraku soothed her with his gentle voice, and slowly coaxed her into going back towards the village.

* * *

"Tia we have to go through the village. I'll raise a barrier, so no one will interrupt us. Now we'll take this nice and slow alright?" Naraku said, as they were at the outskirts of the village.

As soon as they stepped inside the village, Naraku raised his impenetrable barrier, and just in time, since Inuyasha was running straight towards him with Tetsusaiga drawn, and his annoying friends right behind him. "Naraku you bastard prepare to die!" Inuyasha roared, but stopped in shock when he saw Tia inside Naraku's barrier. She clutched his kimono like her life depended on it, and her eyes were completely empty.

"What the fuck have you done to Tia, since she's clinging to you, like her life fucking depends on it?" Inuyasha snarled, but Naraku smirked, and said: "She has accepted my offer in helping her. She doesn't want to die as a slave of the Miko Crystal, and I will destroy it for her." Naraku gently caressed Tia's cheek behind him, but she didn't even respond. "Inuyasha… out of my way." She whispered, as a bow and quiver, coated in miasma, appeared before her, and she accepted it. "Tia fucking snap out of it!" Inuyasha snarled, and turned his head around when he caught the scent of Lelouch and C.C. behind him.

"Ah the two immortals are here too! See Tia there he is. He is the one who hurt you so bad. Now let's go to the Miko Crystal." Naraku whispered, and Inuyasha froze when he heard it through his heightened sense of hearing. "Lelouch hurt Tia? What the hell are you talking about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, but didn't lower Tetsusaiga from its position. "I am talking about the breakup Lelouch and Tia had. Really it was so stupid of him to do so, since her heart almost shattered. He was the only thing keeping the light inside of her heart alive, and now he has destroyed it completely. In other words he broke her soul." Everyone looked at Lelouch, who looked at the girl behind the purple barrier, with the much hated enemy of Inuyasha. "I have seen all of Tia's memories, and I must say that what she has been through a lot. Her body has been changed completely, and nothing can restore even the tiniest bit of her old body back. She is like a stone the ocean beats against. For each passing year, a little more is worn away."

"What did you do Lelouch?" Kagome asked, and looked at the black-haired immortal, with anger in her gaze. "I told her, that I no longer wished to be engaged with her. I didn't think it would damage her like that." Naraku laughed, and said: "And why did you do it? To be with an immortal woman, who like yourself, won't fade and die over time? How pathetic could you possibly become?" Naraku spat the last word, and Kagome was speechless just like all the others. "You broke her spirit? How could you? I thought you loved her!" Kagome screamed, and Lelouch said with a guilt-filled voice: "I do… I really do! But one day she is gone! I can't bear to lose her! If I was bound to her, it would only hurt so much more!"

Inside Tia's head, she was confused. She was watching everything from a distance, but she knew who the black-haired man with the purple eyes was. He was the one, who had broken her heart into a million pieces. "You… I know you." Tia murmured, and looked into Lelouch's purple eyes, with an empty gaze. Lelouch shuddered under the empty look Tia gave him, which to him felt more like guilt.

"Tia you _do_ know him! It's Lelouch your fiancée!" Kagome exclaimed, but Naraku said: "She can't even hear you Kagome. Tia has given all of her body's functions to me. And if I want to, I can command her to kill all of you, within the blink of an eye." Everyone froze, but C.C. said: "Lelouch… You know what to do. She can't keep living like this. Put an end to her misery, and kill her. Then there will no longer be any things holding us back, and we can return to 2018." Lelouch shook his head, and almost screamed: "No C.C.! I can't kill her! I _won't _kill her!"

Naraku huffed, and then said: "Well we don't have time to chat with you anymore. Tia shall we?" Tia nodded slowly, and aimed her arrow on Inuyasha. "You will move half-breed… now!" with those words Tia released the miasma-coated arrow, and it flew with Pure Energy surrounding it, towards Inuyasha who narrowly dodged it. As soon as the group was out of the way – Inuyasha had taken kagome with him to safety, and Miroku and Shippo was with Sango and Kirara – Naraku levitated into the air, and disappeared.

Kagome walked over to Lelouch, and slapped him across his face, with nothing but anger in her eyes. "How could you Lelouch? You knew she was broken, and yet you killed that tiny spec of Light inside her heart. How _dare_ you?!" she snarled, and then turned around to walk towards the Goshinbuko. She could feel Naraku's Demonic Energy in that direction, and it wasn't moving. The last couple of days, Kagome had felt a growing bundle of Pure Energy building up around the Goshinbuko, and it was much stronger now that Tia was near the Sacred Tree. _'Lelouch once said that the Miko Crystal was near the Goshinbuko, but that means!'_ Kagome started running, as fast as she could, towards the Goshinbuko, as she shouted: "I know where Naraku is taking Tia! We have to hurry to the Goshinbuko!" Inuyasha ran over to her, and threw her on his back, before running towards his favorite place, except Kagome's room.

* * *

Naraku and Tia stood in front of the Goshinbuko, and Tia's eyelids were heavy, as if she hadn't slept for ages. She could feel the Pure Energy cutting through the cocoon of darkness, carefully laid around her soul by Naraku. It made her uncomfortable that the cocoon of darkness was breaking, but slowly light seeped into her heart, and she snapped out of the dazed state she had been in. Her eyes got their life back, and she looked around confused, and weak.

"Where am I? What am I even doing here?" she whispered, until she finally saw Naraku beside her. "Naraku what the hell did you do to me?" she growled, and backed away from the smirking man. "I merely showed you what you wanted Tia. And I gave you, what you wished for." Tia shook her head in denial. This wasn't what she had wanted to happen. She wanted the Crystal to disappear, because Naraku would defile it completely, and all Miko's throughout Japan would either become Dark Miko's, or lose their powers! "You deceived me!" Tia screamed, but gasped in pain as tentacles wrapped around her body, and squeezed the air out of her, as slowly as possible. "You will show me where the crystal is! NOW DAMMIT!" Naraku roared, and accidently touched the pink crystal hanging around Tia's neck, and he hissed in pain, as a pink barrier protected the shocked Miko from the raging demon. In that instant, a force stronger than anything Tia had ever felt before, flared under her, and her eyes locked themselves at the ground below her, where a large hole started to form.

_The path has opened… The Crystal is in danger! You must protect it!_

Both Naraku and Tia heard that voice, and her face got pale as snow, when she realized that the Miko Crystal was calling her. It was trying to merge with her. "No… No I won't!" Tia whispered, but started to scream in fear as she was dragged down in the hole, by an invisible force. Before her face and neck was dragged down, she saw Lelouch, and all the others, burst into the Goshinbuko Clearing, and she reached out towards Lelouch in a desperate moment of helplessness. "Lelouch please!" she shouted, before her head disappeared into the ground, and Naraku began to laugh like a maniac. "Finally! The Miko Crystal shall be mine!" he laughed, and then disappeared down into the hole in the ground.

"Tia where are you?" Lelouch shouted, as his head whipped around in search for the girl. _'It's my fault! If I never had been tempted by C.C. then I… NO! It's _not_ C.C.'s fault! It's my own fault for being so stupid that I lost the people most precious to me!'_ Lelouch felt tears press behind his closed eyes, but he refused to seem weak. He refused to let them fall, because he was Lelouch vi Britannia! He was Zero! He was a man born to make miracles, and he ought to have enough strength to at least save that girl, he had promised to protect, no matter what!

* * *

Deep down in the darkest darkness, a tiny spec of light shined. It grew and grew, as Tia fell towards it. She felt her mind being overwhelmed by the Light. It was pink, like the crystal around her neck. _'It's the Miko Crystal! It is awakening!' _Tia thought, as she neared the light. She could sense Naraku behind her, but mostly the pure aura of the Miko Crystal.

Finally she fell down on a hard cave floor, and gasped at the sight before her. Just as in the Kururugi Shrine, the Crystal was hovering about 50 feet above her head, over a bottomless lake. Pale pink rays of light, lazily drifted about, but when Tia felt the ominous aura of Naraku behind her, the Crystal's rays of Light turned scarlet.

"Thank you Tia. Now I will absorb the Crystal, and gain all of its powers!" Naraku smirked, but his face twisted in pain as his head was separated from his shattered body, by one of Kagome's arrows. "You came down here all by yourselves? Impressive... but I cannot allow you to roam around as you please. You will not interfere with this!" Naraku growled, and tentacles grew out from his shattered body, and both Inuyasha, his friends, Lelouch and C.C. were restricted by the icky tentacles.

In that moment a ray of scarlet light from the Miko Crystal hit Tia…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Oh how I love to be evil! But don't worry the next chapter is halfway finished so it won't be long before this story comes to an end. Now remember this: the next lemon in this story will depend on you guys out there. If you want another than Sess/Kagu then give me a hint! I can't read thoughts so I don't know what you want! And with that out of the way I'll just say please read and review since it mean so much to me.


	12. Chapter 12: The Miko Crystal

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTNG ON THE STORY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Code Geass! Also props to Walt Disney's animated movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire where I got my inspiration!**

Tia: I hate you!

FantasyLover: I know… *sighs in annoyance*

Tia: And I hope you burn in Hell!

FantasyLover: I know!

Tia: Also I'm much cuter than you!

FantasyLover: I kno-… wait what? The hell you are! I'm as cute as Shippo!

Shippo: Damn right!

Kagome: Shippo! Watch your language! Just because Inuyasha's swearing doesn't mean that you have to do it too!

Inuyasha: Hey why the hell is this my fault all of a sudden?

Lelouch: Would you all just shut up?!

Kallen: No you shut up Lelouch! You broke up with Tia!

Lelouch: Yes because _she_ made me do it! *points at FantasyLover*

Tia: That's right! You bitch!

FantasyLover: Oh just shut up and let's all enjoy the show! *knocks Tia out* By the way guys. This chapter is so late because of its length and my school was being an ass by giving me assignments in math.

Tia: *swirls in her eyes* Mommy the stove is burning…

* * *

Chapter 12: The Miko Crystal

Tia's eyes widened, when the scarlet red pillar of light focused on her. She felt her conscience being overpowered by the Will of the Miko Crystal, and her eyes lost the spark of fire which had dominated her them before.

"Mother?" she whispered, as the pink crystal around her neck levitated, and her eyes were lit by a soft, pink light. "… noticed Naraku, then there's a giant crystal floating about 50 feet above our heads, and no bridge to it! How the hell do you think we get it down?!" Lelouch shouted, and Naraku just smirked, before he heard Tia say: "_Acskatak mui no tsusujak Naraku. Shojutd gahna, rahkmant!_" **(Translation: Naraku hellish fiend. Never shall you gain control, over the mighty Miko Crystal!) **Naraku's eyes narrowed, when he didn't understand what in the world the young Miko was talking about.

Then Tia turned around, and started walking at the water surface within the pillar of light. When she was just below the Crystal, the crystallized versions of the Mikos floating around it, widened their bane around the Crystals Core. The other pink pillars of light started to circle the ray of light where Tia was positioned, and when they all hit it, a sharp glimpse of light blinded everyone, and Tia was pulled up towards the Crystal Core by the light pillar.

"Tia what's going on? Tia please answer me!" Lelouch shouted, but Tia didn't answer him. When the Core had engulfed her completely, the crystallized Mikos started spinning faster and faster, around the Core. As the crystallized Mikos started to slow their spinning, everyone could see Tia. She was half-transparent, and glowed in a soft pink color. "Tia no…" Lelouch whispered, as he followed the love of his life with the eyes, as she descended down towards her friends.

Before she landed on the water surface, a platform of pink light appeared under her feet, and Tia didn't move when her feet had made contact with the platform. "Tia?" Lelouch asked, and she opened her eyes, but only a soft pink orb could be seen, and Lelouch whispered in denial, as he shook his head: "Tia…" She started walking towards the shore, and the platform followed her. As she moved farther and farther away from the Crystal, the crystallized Mikos started to fall down into the bottomless lake underneath the Crystal.

When Kagome reached out to touch her, Lelouch said sharply: "No don't… Don't touch her." Naraku smiled, as his tentacles released C.C. and all the others, and Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga as soon as he was free from Naraku. "I thank you all for your participation in this. Especially Tia and Lelouch! Without them I would never have found the Crystal Chamber." Then Naraku engulfed the crystallized Tia in his barrier, and started to flow against the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted, as he fired a Wind Scar towards the barrier but with no effect at all. "No put her down! Where are you taking her?" Lelouch shouted, but Naraku just smirked and said: "Tia belongs to me now! Try and get her if you can!" then he formed a cloud of miasma, and disappeared. "Dammit!" Lelouch snarled, and smashed his fist into the ground with a feral roar. "I failed her! Again!" he snarled, as his temper exploded. "Lelouch calm down… It's not your fault!" Kagome said, as she tried to help her saddened friend up, but to no use.

"Quit your 'I'm Lelouch, and I'm helpless, and good for nothing'-act! You are a grown man! Don't you dare start crying!" Inuyasha snarled, and Lelouch looked up at the hanyou with nothing but rage and hate, in his eyes. "You don't seem to get that this is serious! If Naraku defiles the Miko Crystal, then all Mikos will either lose their powers, or become Dark Priestesses against their will! Kagome could very well turn out to become a wandering killing machine!" Lelouch roared, and everyone froze. "Well I won't let that happen to my Mate, you hear me?!" Inuyasha shouted back, and everyone went silent.

"Your Mate? Inuyasha did you claim Kagome as your Mate?" Shippo asked, and Inuyasha blushed when he discovered his mistake. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with wide smirks smacked on their faces, but Kagome didn't understand what was going on.

"What is a Mate Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha blushes bright red, when he heard her innocent question. "Y-you mean you don't know what it is?" he stammered, and Kagome nodded slowly. Sango started laughing, and then said: "Good luck Inuyasha. I am not explaining this to Kagome-chan. I hope you can get out of her voice range, within five seconds." Miroku snickered, and said: "I give him one or maybe two seconds, before he will be kissing the dirt."

Kagome frowned, and asked: "Inuyasha what are Sango-chan and Miroku-sama talking about?" Inuyasha glared at the monk and demon-slayer, and then growled: "Take Shippo and get out of here, before I maim you all!" the two friends just snickered, and tried to hold back their laughter as they disappeared out of the underground cave together with C.C. and Lelouch. "So Inuyasha… What does Mate mean?" Kagome asked, as soon as their friends had left the cave, and Inuyasha gestured her to sit down beside him.

"Mate means… it means… err… it means wife or soon-to-be wife…" Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the well known sit command, but it never came. He looked at Kagome who was just as red in her head, as he was. "You mean... you said that I am your… wife?" she asked, and Inuyasha said with more enthusiasm than before: "Well in human customs it means wife. For demons – and half demons – it is much more than that. If you are mates you can feel each other's feelings, and talk through the mind. You also get to share the lifespan of your mate. I hope you are not mad…" he looked down into the ground, and flinched, when he felt Kagome's soft hand on his cheek.

"Inuyasha I… I'm not angry. I'm more confused because… because I thought you loved Kikyo, but now you say that you see me as something much more special. I thought I was just your Shard Detector, as you told Kouga and Miroku when we met them." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes, and smiled brightly. Then Inuyasha leaned over towards her, and gently kissed her. He slowly pulled her into his arms, and started caressing her back with gentle hands. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and tried to grind herself towards him.

Inuyasha moaned in the kiss, and carefully licked her bottom lip, to ask for entrance, and Kagome opened her mouth. Inuyasha's tongue shot straight inside, and caressed every single crevasse, before he started pulling in her new uniform – she had left her light blue kimono at home – and Kagome smiled against his lips. "This may not be the best time Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned, but then she stiffened. She shot back from Inuyasha, and clutched her chest, as her breathing became ragged. "Kagome what's wrong?!" Inuyasha shouted, and Kagome gasped: "Powers… disappearing… The Crystal is being… tainted!" Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms, and kissed her forehead, as he whispered: "Don't worry Kagome. We just have to return Tia to her regular self right?"

Inuyasha whimpered as Kagome kept grimacing, as painful seizures kept attacking her body. _'Don't worry Kagome. I'll make sure to get your powers back!' _Inuyasha thought, as he jumped up through the hole, and up to the surface. As soon as he was on the surface, he felt a strong Demonic Aura and saw a dark purple object shine in the sky. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo screamed, as he raced towards them, but stopped when he saw the suffering girl in Inuyasha's arms. "What happened to Kagome, Inuyasha? She looks like she's in pain!" Inuyasha growled in frustration, and snarled: "That's because she _is_ in pain runt! Go get Kaede! She's the only one I trust Kagome with! NOW DAMMIT!"

Shippo paled, and screamed Kaede's name all the way back to the village where he jumped on top of Miroku's head, and then set off with such strength that the poor monk was pushed to the ground. "Kaede! Kagome needs you NOW!" Shippo screamed, as he raced through the village knocking at least five other villagers to the ground, in his fear for Kagome's life.

Inuyasha was taking it more calmly, but was still running to Kaede's hut in incredible speed. "Inuyasha what ails ye?" Kaede asked, as the brash hanyou ran into the hut, with the pained Kagome in his arms. "Kagome's powers are disappearing! It's because of that damn Miko Crystal!" Inuyasha growled, but then hissed in pain, and dropped Kagome on the floor, as dark energy started to surround her. "Kagome is turning into a dark priestess! Inuyasha keep talking to her about anything positive you can think of, that ye two have gone through!" Kaede said, as she started mixing herbs, and other things, in order to keep the darkness from spreading inside Kagome's heart.

'_Kagome please be okay! I know you can do this!'_ Inuyasha thought, as he kept whispering to Kagome about all the times she had saved him, and how he loved being with her here in the Feudal Era.

* * *

Naraku smiled, as he saw the darkness slowly filling the crystallized Tia. The former pale pink color surrounding her, was now a dark purple which shone with malice and hate. "Yes Tia… let the darkness defile you, and by that defile all Mikos around Japan!" but when he tried touching the crystallized girl, he hissed in pain as a barrier surrounded the floating girl. "It seems your conscience is still at work here. Hmpf. Oh well I shall soon make sure you are broken.

* * *

_Tia was fighting with all her might, inside her mind. "I can't let Naraku get the upper hand! I have to protect the Light! I can't give up!"_ _Tia fired an arrow containing Purification Energy, towards a band of demons which tried to defile the Crystal. _'Lelouch you better be alright! I don't want to lose you!'_ Tia thought, as her arrow disintegrated the approaching demons._

* * *

"Tia you better be alright, you hear me!" Lelouch growled, when he looked up in the sky, to see the dark purple gleam which was Tia. He could see another person beside her, and knew it was Naraku. C.C. was beside him, and hugged his arm in her fright. She didn't want to admit it, but C.C. was scared of Naraku. She was scared of dying because of him. She was so scared that she didn't even say a thing, when Lelouch asked her something she didn't quite hear.

"Lelouch… I'm sorry for making you do this. For making Tia suffer. It was wrong of me. I was being selfish, and I wanted you for myself, since you was my accomplice." Lelouch looked at C.C., as she stood and looked down in the ground. Her green silky hair fell as a curtain in front of her head, but then Lelouch gently tugged her into his arms, and he whispered: "C.C. I love you… I really do but Tia… She and I belong together. I hope you can understand." Lelouch hugged her one last time, before looking at the shining Tia in the sky, and he shouted: "Naraku you bastard! I will not allow you to take someone this precious from me! If you want my immortality then take it!" C.C. looked at Lelouch in horror, but he whispered: "I'll transform my immortality to you C.C. and then Inuyasha, and the others get to kill Naraku."

Naraku suddenly manifested before Lelouch and C.C., and he said: "As if I'll give up Tia. She is perfect where she is right now. I would guess that about a couple of hours, her Light will have lost. I have no need for immortality." Suddenly a furious voice screamed: "WIND SCAR!" tendrils of golden light swept across the ground, and shattered Naraku's body into millions of pieces. Inuyasha's face was a complex mass of frustration, anger and hate. "You pathetic bastard! Because of you, Kagome is in pain right now! I will not allow her to become a dark priestess, _or_ lose her powers!" Lelouch looked at Inuyasha, and shouted: "Inuyasha! As long as Tia remains tainted with Naraku's darkness and hate, she will affect Kagome! We just have to purify her! Kagome still has her powers right?" Inuyasha nodded, and then growled: "About time you showed up! I was afraid I'd get all the fun for myself!" Sango and Miroku were standing behind Inuyasha, and so was Kirara.

Naraku smirked, and said: "The Light of the Miko Crystal is almost dead… Soon you too will be dead. I hope you will resist like Kikyo did." Inuyasha froze, when Naraku said Kikyo's name. "What did you do to Kikyo, Naraku? Where is she?" Naraku started laughing, and said: "Down in the Crystal Chamber… you saw the crystallized Mikos orbiting around the Crystal Core, didn't you? Kikyo was one of them. She returned to the Crystal, after I killed her. The only thing left of her now is this arrow." Naraku held up his hand, and inside was an arrow coated in a faint light. "This Light refuses to return to the Crystal. Inside this light lies all of Kikyo's hate, jealousy and anger. All her negative feelings are concentrated inside thi-…" Naraku was cut off when a loud scream pierced the air.

The crystallized Tia was levitating down towards Naraku, but crystal no longer covered her body. Instead she was coated in a dark aura, which seemed to engulf every single form of Light around her.

"I… will not… be used… any longer…" Tia whispered, as she raised her eyes, and Lelouch froze in fear. Those cold eyes had he only seen once before, and that was when he, Kallen, Rolo and C.C. had found Tia under the Government Bureau. "Everyone walk back as slowly as possible. Don't make any sudden motions, and stay calm no matter what happens, okay?" Lelouch said, and Sango said: "Look at her… She is as if in a trance." Lelouch nodded, and said: "That is because she has resorted to use the weapons, the Geass Order gave her. She has resorted to become a killing machine." Tia's head snapped up, and focused on Lelouch for a second, before she snarled: "I am _not_ a killing machine!" then she fell from the sky, and landed with ease before Lelouch. She stroked his chin, cheeks and hair shortly, before her hand closed around his neck, and she lifted him from the ground. "Lelouch! Put him down Tia! This is _not_ you! Please put Lelouch down!" Sango shouted, but Tia growled: "He said I was weak! Killing machines are weak, and I am _not_ weak!"

Naraku smirked, and said: "You_ are _weak Tia. Weak in your heart! Now merge with me and…" Naraku was cut off, when Tia had grabbed Sango's katana, at her hip, and had thrown it at Naraku with deadly speed. It got stuck in his shoulder, but before he could even pull it out and produce a barrier Tia had run over and kicked him in the gut, before gracefully do a back flip, and land on her feet. "_Nobody_ – and I repeat – _nobody_ lived to tell me that I was weak! I was going to slowly torture you, but it seems that you'll get a quick death. Be happy I decided to be merciful!" with those words Tia ran towards Naraku, who raised a barrier, but it was no use. As if Inuyasha had used the red Tetsusaiga, Tia's body went right through the barrier, and her fist connected with Naraku's cheek.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and all the others just _looked _at Tia, as she started beating Naraku with her mere fists. "Why isn't she affected by his miasma?" Sango murmured, and Miroku shook his head. He didn't know. At that moment Kaede came, riding on a horse, as she shouted: "Inuyasha ye must hurry! Kagome has given in to the darkness! Ye must find and stop her!" Inuyasha stared at Kaede, before roaring: "You told me that you could stop her from changing! Why didn't that work?" Kaede shook her head, and said: "When Tia transformed to her former self, the darkness inside the Miko Crystal got stronger, and it affected Kagome. Ye must find a way to calm Tia, and make her return to this world. What you see right now is merely an imitation of her soul, at the moment. She is still trapped inside the Crystal!"

Inuyasha nodded, and then said: "I'll try, and find Kagome. You stay here, and make sure Tia is alright!" then he ran to find Kagome. He soon found her scent, which led to the Goshinbuko. As he reached the clearing with the giant tree in, he saw Kagome. She was dressed in Miko Robes, and she had never looked more beautiful. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and she turned around. Inuyasha gasped as he saw her cold eyes. The former sky blue, was now a cold and hard blue, which didn't reflect the life as they had before.

"Kagome please… Please don't go. I need you here! Please don't leave me here." Inuyasha said in a pleading voice, and Kagome looked at him a short moment before she whispered: "You don't love me, like you told me. You only love Kikyo." Inuyasha frowned, before saying: "Kagome... Kikyo is… Kikyo is dead. Naraku killed her." For a short moment Kagome's eyes turned back to their normal color, and she said as fast as she could: "Inuyasha she is suffering! Tia is suffering, and it hurts! Please make her stop hurting!" then her eyes returned to the cold blue, and she said in a harsh voice: "The spirit of the Crystal Miko is trapped inside the Crystal. Destroy the Crystal, and you destroy her. She is the eternal Guardian!" then Kagome closed her eyes, and returned to her former self. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked, and looked around before gasping, when she felt Inuyasha's arms around her.

"What happend Kagome? One moment you are a dark priestess, and the next you are normal again!" he whispered, and hugged her closer than before. "I-I don't know Inuyasha. One second the only thing I could think of was you together with Kikyo, and then everything was engulfed in light. It must mean that Tia has returned to her normal form!" Inuyasha frowned, and said: "I'm not so sure Kagome. I can smell the sick aura of the Miko Crystal. Tia has not returned to her former self Kagome. I'm worried… the smell of blood is strong even here…"

* * *

Tia's soul imitation screamed in pain, as Naraku pierced its stomach, but it still kept on going. _'That's right Naraku… keep wounding me as much as you want… but every time you hit me, you kill a little bit of darkness inside of the real me's heart. You are slowly purifying my other self.' _The soul imitation thought, as one of the tentacles pierced its heart, without doing any damage. "You can't kill me Naraku… I am just an imitation… not the real thing. Nothing can kill me!" the imitation grinned, and attacked Naraku again, but this time it used Sango's katana once again, and did more damage by spreading poison on the blade.

"Why does the imitation keep attacking? It is almost as if it is trying to buy time to something." Miroku said, and Sango nodded. Lelouch and C.C. saw how their comrade fought, to her heart's content. "Tia… Where are you?" Lelouch whispered, as Shippo screamed: "Inuyasha! Kagome! You are alright!" everyone turned their heads to see the hanyou, and Miko, running towards them.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back, and aimed an arrow at the sky, where the crystallized Tia had appeared again. But the aura around her was lighter. "Tia… she's in pain… If I can purify her, then I think Naraku will lose control of her!" Kagome said, as she released the arrow, and watched it fly towards the crystallized girl.

As soon as the arrow hit Tia, a giant void appeared and began to suck everybody inside it. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo, while Sango, Miroku and Kirara clung together. Even Naraku was sucked inside, though he tried resisting it the best he could. Lelouch and C.C. were also sucked inside the void, but they didn't resist. "Inuyasha! Don't resist it! That will only make you weaker!" Lelouch shouted, and everyone stopped resisting. Then everyone fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's bare chest. They were lying side by side, only covered by light blankets. It was dark all around them, and Kagome was scared. She then felt two warm hands snake around her waist, and pull her closer. It was Inuyasha. Kagome blushed furiously, and tried to sneak her way out of Inuyasha's grasp, only to be cuddled much closer than before. "I-Inuyasha we have to wake up!" Kagome hissed, when she felt his hands start to caress her abdomen, but Inuyasha mumbled: "Five more minutes…" then he gently kissed Kagome's neck, and started licking it.

Kagome started wiggling and turning, until Inuyasha woke up with a jaw splitting yawn, and drowsy eyes. "Inuyasha we have to find the others! We can't keep lying here!" Kagome hissed, and struggled to get out of his embrace, and soon Inuyasha started to get clearer in the head. Kagome remembered being sucked into the void, which appeared when she had shot the crystallized Tia. Then everything had gone black. Kagome jumped, when a high pitched sound reached her ears. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and himself, and then Kagome again. "W-what the hell happened? Why are we naked?" Inuyasha shouted, very confused and angry, when suddenly a crack was heard, and the darkness around them crumbled. Then they lost consciousness again…

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes again, they were fully clothed – Inuyasha thanked whichever Kami had made sure he had clothes on again – and they were floating in a light darkness. Above them was Tia, however she was still in Crystal form. Around them, they heard moans and curses as their friends became visible. Lelouch was the first to react when he saw Tia, and he started to move towards the floating Crystal.

"Tia please snap out of it! Please come back!" Lelouch shouted, but a voice around everyone said: "She cannot wake up. If she does, she will lose her life to me… I am the Miko Crystal"

Lelouch froze, and so did all the others. "The… Miko Crystal? What do you mean that she'll die?" Sango shouted, and they could all hear laughter. "You were all persistent. That damn hanyou Naraku couldn't handle the darkness in this void, and perished. You refused to believe in the dreams I showed you. I showed you the things you desire, and yet… you turned it all away. You wanted to help this pathetic little girl with a broken mind and soul, so much that you would all sacrifice yourselves. Very brave indeed."

Lelouch fisted his hands, and was about to say something, when the Miko Crystal said: "But remember this: the life-force which sustains Tia is almost used. Naraku is no longer a problem, so I will let her go. But she _will_ die. She cannot live any longer. She is no longer able to sustain her own life. I have used all of her powers to keep myself puri-…" the Miko Crystal stopped talking, when a faint whisper reached everyone's ears. "Don't threaten my friends… Please let them return…" it was Tia. The crystal shelter around her started cracking, as tears started flowing from her eyes. Slowly pieces of crystal fell off her skin, and rained down around her friends.

"She is… cracking?" Kagome whispered, and looked with big eyes on the silver-haired girl. Then a bright light consumed everybody, and when Kagome opened her eyes again, they were all back in the village. "Tia no!" Lelouch shouted, and a bright light blinded everyone.

* * *

A huge boom was heard all over Feudal Japan, and everywhere pieces of crystal rained down. A ray of soft, pink light centered in Kaede's Village, and down from there floated Tia. Her cheeks were trailed by tears, and they kept running. "Tia… She's alright!" Miroku shouted, and stared at the young Miko who had endured so much pain during the years. He remembered – like the rest of the group – how frightened Tia had been in that dark place, where not even the slightest light could be seen. The unconscious girl fell to the ground as soon as her feet made contact with the earth, and her breathing was heavy. "Tia!" Lelouch shouted, and ran towards the silver-haired girl. Her frail body was battered, and wounds could be seen everywhere. "Tia please wake up! Come on Tia wake up!" Lelouch shouted, as he scooped the girl up in his arms, and hugged her close to his chest. "L-Lelouch… did I do it? Is the Miko Crystal gone?" a faint whisper was heard, and Lelouch's eyes widened. "Tia are you okay? Oh my God!" he whispered, and fell on his knees.

"Don't worry Tia, I'll make sure you won't die!" Lelouch shouted, but shut his mouth when Tia smiled faintly, and she whispered: "You don't need to do that Lelouch… I'm just so happy… happy to be with you right now."

"Tia…" Lelouch whispered, and she continued: "Lelouch… even when you banished me to the future, I couldn't stop thinking of you! Even though you possibly have used your Geass on me to make me follow you, I still loved you! I thought Crystal Mikos were doomed to never love anyone! But I was wrong… because it happened to me…" Tia's eyes became drowsy, and Lelouch panicked. "No Tia you have to stay with me, you hear! Stay with me!" he shouted, but Tia's eyes kept falling, and then she whispered: "Lelouch… if I go to sleep… Will you be there when I wake up again?" Tia's eyes held almost no light in them, but he nodded, and then Tia whispered: "Thank you Lelouch… for letting me love you… just please… be there when I wake up again…"

Tia closed her eyes, and sighed happily as Lelouch whispered back: "Of course Tia… I'll be there, when you wake up. Don't worry…" then she stopped breathing. Lelouch's eyes overflowed with tears, and he started crying heartbrokenly. He didn't even sense C.C. laying her hand on his shoulder. "Lelouch… she's at peace…" C.C. said, as she looked at the peaceful expression on Tia's face. She looked like she was just sleeping, and was about to wake up. Lelouch sobbed a bit and then dried his eyes, before he saw the little crystal necklace around Tia's neck. He reached out for it with shaking hands, but as soon as he made contact with the little object, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

"Lelouch what's the matter? Lelouch!" C.C. said in a firm voice, but Lelouch didn't respond at first. Then before C.C.'s eyes, Tia started to wither. Slowly her fingers, toes and hair started turning to ash, and soon enough nothing but the crystal necklace was remaining.

_Thank you… Now I am at peace…_

"She's gone now... forever." C.C. said, as she gently kissed Lelouch's lips.

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Now when this is done I will focus on my Code Geass fanfics. I hope you will review this story because it really means much to me. And about the lemons: there have not been any more lemons because people didn't seem to want more. Had I been given a PM or a review which requested it I would gladly do it. I am not complaining I'm just saying it like it is.

Oh well… Please read my other stories.

Luv FantasyLover


	13. Not an update but a Plea

**This is not an update but a plea!**

Hello guys and girls who have been reading my debut-story A Demons Love

I would just like to say thank you for your support and that it really means a lot to me that people even wants to read a cross-fic with two anime's that different.

I would like to say especially thanks to Akito89 Lelouch who has given me so many tips and feedback. I am going to dedicate a chapter just for you in the near future.

Now on to business! If anyone would like a chapter dedicated to them please PM me. I will be checking me PM-inbox the whole weekend and following week all day to see if people could be interested.

Also I'm currently working on a CG-fic with Lulu/C.C. pairing so you have something to look forward to!

That was all.

Thanks again and please keep reading!

From FantasyLover1Forever


End file.
